Mirror Image
by hoppnhorn
Summary: Pre Movie: When Billy meets his match he doesn't know what he's stumbled on, or whom. Rated M for Sex, Language, and little violence. Billy/OC OC/OC
1. Chapter 1

**UPDATE: So, while in the midst of writing "Icy Blue" I went back and read this, looking for a refresher on how the whole story began…and I was curious how my first smut scene compared to my newer stuff…and I ended up wanting to completely rewrite this chapter. I'm considering doing the entire story…but I'm not saying that yet. Anyway, went back and brought this up to my 'standards'. I'm tough on myself, but hey, it's all for you guys. =) Hope you enjoy the new version. **

* * *

He was okay looking. After staking out several of the bar occupants, she finally settled on him. It wasn't for his face; it was worn from the sun. And it wasn't for his body either. He wasn't fat, but he wasn't fit. The only thing she was interested in was the bulge in his pants. The moment she'd seen him grinning at her from across the bar, she'd noticed he was packing heat in his jeans. And that was what she needed.

Crossing the room with a big smile, she took him out of his seat by the collar, leading him towards the back of the bar. She hadn't been laid in a couple of days, and that was a couple of days too many. This man was going to feed her fix, whether he enjoyed it or not.

When they reached the backroom, she guided him inside roughly, tugging as her body warmed with anticipation. There was nothing stopping her now. Inside the room, there was a lone pool table, left to die. It wasn't useful for the game anymore, but the patrons of the bar had found another use for it. The wear on the green felt was almost down to the wood beneath, the romps of many couples rubbing away at it for years. She shoved him roughly towards the table and he grinned. He had no idea was she was planning. Without returning the grin, she stepped forward and pushed him again, this time ramming him into the side of the pool table. The grin on his face only spread.

"No rush honey." His voice was as greasy as a cheap burger, thick with suggestion. If he had his way, she'd shake her tits like a stripper and let him hump her to death against the wall. But not her. Not tonight.

"Lay down." She ordered. The man's face dropped a little as he studied her expression. There was no hint of games or teasing; she was calling the shots. He lay back and watched her nervously, unsure of himself with such a commanding woman. By now, her blood was boiling, screaming with need. She wanted that bulge inside her, filling her.

Looping her thumbs under her jeans, she threw them to the floor. His face lit up at her lack of underwear. Then she lunged, climbing up on the table as he scurried to rip down his pants. She aided him impatiently, withdrawing his hard cock. Hissing breaths through his teeth, he moaned as she pumped him eagerly, lifting her hips to straddle and settle on his girth in a quick sit. He howled like a wolf as she rode him fast, pressing his chest down onto the table. Hands flying to her hips, he tried to slow her. But she took his grip away, pinning his arms to down.

* * *

The bar was bustling, but it could have been empty. It wouldn't have made a difference to Billy tonight. He was bored. Drunks stumbled everywhere and his men were all occupied by women, petting them lustfully in their laps. The same went for Billy, only he wasn't paying attention to the blonde tracing his cock. Most nights, the combination of booze and women was enough to get him riled. But the fake nails on his chest and leg weren't enough and he was getting irritated.

"What do ya say, baby?" The girl was purring in his ear, and he hadn't been listening. That was the drill with all of them. But this one hadn't caught on, she'd kept talking until his brain was numb to her words. When he didn't answer her last question, she cupped his shaft and kneaded it until he turned his head. She licked her bottom lip, smearing the lipstick over the flesh. _Just get it over with. _Billy stood and took a drag, exiting the booth in a swift step.

"Back." His words were blunt, monotone. He didn't even blink as the girl lept from the booth and practically ran to the back of the bar. Exhaling smoke from his nose, he held the cigarette in his lips, sauntering slowly away from his table. He liked getting laid, but this blonde was exhausting.

* * *

Her body started to shake, the tension building inside of her body rocking her to a high.

"Fuck me harder." She growled, slamming his cock inside of her. His response was grunts and moans, unintelligible sounds from a man fucking beyond his ability. She was supporting herself on top of him by her arms, pinning his wrists down to the table. He was not going to control her speed, she wanted this fast and hard, no foreplay needed. His head rolled back and forth and she cursed at him.

"Don't you dare cum." Her voice was dangerous and breathy. The man beneath her only gasped at her fierce pumps. The slick, tight fit was too much for him and she could tell. Balling her hand into a fist, she hit him in the chest. He grunted a little louder than he had been and opened his eyes to look at her.

"What the fuck?" Snarling at him, she arched on his hips.

"You aren't done yet. Fuck me." His pants became whimpers, the walls of her body squeezing him tighter as she leaned against his shaft. Despite her punch, he was in over his head, drowning in his arriving orgasm.

The door opened and she whipped her head around, rocking her spine as she rode. Without missing a beat, she roared.

"FUCK OFF!" A blonde stood in the doorway, gaping into the room as she watched. "You enjoyin' the show sweetheart?" That made the girl scowl and the door was closed. She laughed as she turned her attention back to the man below her. He was reduced to grunts again, squeezing his eyes closed. The man was incredibly close and she wasn't ready for it to be over. Stopping, she hovered over him, withdrawing his cock entirely. His eyes snapped open and he pushed hard on her hip, trying to bring her back down.

"Come on, baby. You're killin' me." He whined. His cock was swollen and red, pulsing under her body. He reached for it and she grabbed his hands, pinning them again.

"You're too close." She said, her face inches from his. He thrust up at her and came in contact with her throbbing, empty opening. Refusing him entry, she swallowed a moan and moved up higher. Anger started to flush his face.

"Fuckin' bitch." He growled, trying to free himself. She was much stronger than she looked and her arms flexed over him, revealing that hidden strength. With each push, he grew angrier, struggling harder. When he was close to freeing himself, she glanced down at his dick. The color had changed, back to a pink. Fisting him quickly, she pressed him back inside, sighing with her own fulfillment. His eyes bulged and he let out a moan that rumbled throughout his body. He thrust up hard and she met him, picking up the pace once again.

* * *

"There's someone in there." The blonde trotted to him, pouting with her painted lips. Billy sighed and pointed to the bathroom.

"Wait." Nodding her head, she obeyed, silently standing where he'd instructed. He couldn't have her hanging on his arm when he went to alleviate the backroom of its occupants. Striding down the hall, he put a hand on the door, poised to enter, when he heard a sound.

"You're too close." Leaning in, Billy peered through the crack in the open doorway. From what he could see, a woman was hovering over a man on the pool table. She was bare except for a shirt, her entire lower body exposed for him to see. And he took his time looking. Between her legs, the man was flat on his back, cock begging for attention. Suddenly, the girl's words made sense and Billy raised an eyebrow. He paused, interested in the events.

The man struggled and Billy's second eyebrow rose in surprise. The woman was strong, keeping her begging companion pinned without too much exertion.

"Fuckin' bitch." The man hissed, wiggling in an attempt to connect his erect dick with the prize that waited above. It was almost funny and Billy grinned, watching with the most entertainment he'd found all night. _What a pussy._ The guy was trapped beneath a girl who couldn't be more than 130 pounds and he was at her mercy. Laughing at him, she was leaning over to keep a hold on his arms. As she did so, her shirt rode up in the back and Billy noticed the black ink for the first time. It started on her butt and spread up her spine. Squinting, Billy could see the black design through her sheer, white shirt and he was impressed. It was huge, covering her entire back. If Billy didn't know better, he could be looking at one of his men.

He was still staring when the girl lowered onto the man's dick in a harsh thrust. And he couldn't help but grin as the man let out a primal moan, slacking beneath her. As she started to ride him, Billy realized his jeans were tightening around his crotch. The movement and sound of them had him riled, another first for the night. This girl was intriguing and she hadn't even touched him. She moved her arms around her back and arched, angling herself as she ground down. Hissing like a snake, the pinned man bucked into her body with crazy speed. They were gasping and panting, filling the room with sounds as they went.

Then her face came into view. Instantly, Billy's pulse rose and his chest warmed, accompanying the erection that was growing in his jeans. She had tilted her head to the side and back, biting hard on her bottom lip, eyes closed as she let out low purring sounds.

And she was driving Billy crazy.

* * *

It was getting better. The pressure in her hips was borderline amazing and she let herself whine. Just enough to encourage the man beneath her to keep it up. She hadn't been wrong about his size, he was hitting all the spots and, with a little more time, he might satiate her thirst. As she relaxed and started enjoying herself, he let out a cry and went rigid on the table. _Spoke too soon. _He came with heavy groans and his cock softened. After that, it was useless to continue so she dismounted once he was spent. Swinging her leg over, she slipped quickly from the table. She pulled on her jeans in a flash, following suit with her boots in rapid movements. Her jacket came last, the cool leather sliding on her hot arms.

"Babe, that was awesome." The man on the table groaned, leaning up on an elbow to look at her. Pulling a cigarette from her pocket, she put it to her lips.

"Glad someone enjoyed it." Her voice was venomous. Feeling over her pants, she found her lighter and lit the tip of her smoke, taking a quick drag. The man sat up as she started to leave.

"Well fuck you." He growled. With a small smirk, she threw open the door and came face to face with a tall man. He was over a foot taller than her, chest tight as he glared into the dark room. But she didn't give him a second glance, instead turning her head to address the naked man splayed on the table.

"I wish you had." She retorted, pushing past the looming figure. Exhaling, she strut down the red hallway, clouding it with her smoke. She tugged on the collar of her jacket, pulling the leather tight on her shoulders and around her chest. It was a snug fit, and the sharp design highlighted her strength, made her look as tough as the men sitting around the bar. A blonde, the intruder from earlier, was leaning by the bathrooms when she came around the corner. With a smirk, she didn't avoid the girl's gaze. The peroxide junkie didn't back down, standing off the wall to block her path.

"Fuck you, bitch. I needed that room." She hissed.

* * *

When Billy watched the girl slip off the pool table, he felt a laugh build in his chest. She was disgusted with the pussy on the table and he could see it in the way she moved. Obviously unaware of this fact, the loser leaned up on an elbow with a grin on his face.

"Babe, that was awesome." He purred, looking over at the girl who was rushing to dress. Billy rolled his eyes. _What an idiot._ He'd barely pleased her and it was obvious.

"Glad someone enjoyed it." She growled. Her tone and quick retort made Billy smile. She was impressive. The idiot on the pool table frowned and lifted a lip in a snarl as she made her way to the door.

"Well fuck you." That made Billy frown. The punk should be apologizing for being a limp dick, not insulting the disappointed girl. Then the door opened in a violent jerk and Billy found himself staring in to the face of the leaving woman. Up close, he absorbed the finer details. She had brown hair, long and straight, and it was in a ponytail, some strands hanging loosely around her eyes. In barely any makeup, she still had an electric effect on his groin. Nothing like the blonde waiting for him, caked in layers of fake colors. Her face was tanned and untouched, shadowed sharply by the dark hallway. Even her clothes defined her, jacket and jeans setting her apart from the miniskirts and tube tops that dotted the bar. Billy barely had time to react to her before she smirked and turned her head back into the room.

"I wish you had." She laughed. Billy suddenly regretted not barging in when he could. He would have shown her a good time, and she'd have come back for seconds, in more ways than one. Two fingers placed a cigarette in her lips and she pushed past, taking drag as she left. By then, the punk on the table had spotted Billy. This was his bar and everyone knew to clear out when he showed up. So the guy was on his feet beside the table in seconds, pulling on his jeans in a flustered hurry.

"Get the fuck out." Billy growled. It wasn't necessary, but the urge to mark his dominance was almost animalistic. His bar, his room, and… Turning his head, Billy spotted the retreating brunette as she neared the bathrooms…just as the pouting blonde stood to block her path. A purr warmed his chest as the leather-clad girl exhaled in the whore's face, stopping with her shoulders squared in confidence.

He wanted to watch this.

* * *

Anything else and she would have just pushed her aside, moved along without incident. But the blonde skank shoved a cheap, plastic nail into her shoulder. As if she was addressing an equal. _I could snap you in half._ She exhaled in the girl's face and narrowed her eyes.

"You don't get your hand off me, you'll need a doctor to get it out of your ass." Her tone dropped to a threatening growl. No one got away with pushing her around, no matter where she was. As she hissed the words, the blonde retracted her finger with haste, hesitantly glancing past her face. She was all talk and no walk. _Typical._ Her temper ebbed as the girl's focus shifted to something back down the hall. With a drag, she gave in, turning her head to follow the eye line.

It was the guy from outside the backroom. And from what she could see, he was something else. Unlike their first run in, she took her time examining him now. He had a blank stare, rolling his shoulders back as she rotated slightly to look him up and down. There was plenty to see. His face was strong and strangely beautiful for someone without hair. Normally she didn't like bald, but he wore it differently, dangerously. In the dark, his eyes were shadowed and it made them a hauntingly steel color, powerful in their own way as he glared at her. But his power didn't end there; his body continued the effect. Wearing a tight black t-shirt, it was obvious he had muscles threading over every inch of his torso. Then there were the tattoos. They stretched from his wrists up under his sleeves and reappeared on his throat, snaking their way up to his ears. She praised him in her head, knowing all too well the pain of impressive ink. Before she'd been staring too long, she grinned.

"Hope he shows you a better time." She directed her words at the blonde, still facing the bald man down the hall. At her words, he flexed his jaw and blinked. _Damn._ He was intimidating without uttering a syllable. The blonde stepped into her path, suddenly blocking him from view.

"Don't get any ideas, bitch." She threatened, careful to keep her hands to herself this time. With a dry laugh, she dismissed the pathetic jealousy of the woman.

"He's all yours sweetheart." She teased, winking to emphasize how much she didn't care. But, as she flicked her eyes back to the dark man, she wondered why someone so good looking was settling for so cheap…and how she'd missed him in her initial list of prospects. Then, turning on her heel, she pushed through the crowd towards the front of the bar. Donnie was probably looking for her and she wasn't supposed to be on this side of the city. Time to go.

* * *

When the brunette had threatened the blonde, Billy's pants had tightened further, meriting a quick adjustment. This girl was so comfortable with herself, and fearless to boot. Nothing he'd come across before. She'd walked past him like he was nobody, and that was something he hadn't seen from a woman in years. Not only that, but she was confident. Many girls tried on the tough card for him, making crazy threats to try and win his approval. Starting fights for no reason meant nothing to him. But this girl, she wasn't looking for a fight, but she knew when to stand her ground.

The blonde lowered her hand, looking back at him, helpless. _Christ._ They were all pathetic like that, gazing up at him, doe-eyed and pouting, when something didn't go their way. Like he gave a fuck. Picking up on the blonde's stare, the brunette turned her head to glance at him over her shoulder. As their eyes touched, she took a drag and shifted her hips to fully face him. This time, she was paying attention, noticing him. Billy shifted, raising himself to his full height while he squared his shoulders. _Take a good look honey._ He thought. _Take it all in._ He looked good; he'd made sure of that. Watching her face was frustrating, however, her expression remaining fairly unresponsive. With a final look up and down, she snorted and gave him a small smirk.

"Hope he shows you a better time." _You have no idea._ Much longer and he wouldn't be able to hide the erection she'd started against his right leg. He wanted to show her how good he was, take her back to that pool table and finish her the right way. He'd been screwing since he was fourteen and he knew what he was doing. Whores don't beg for it unless it's good.

The blonde moved around and interrupted his devious thoughts as she blocked the brunette's gaze. From the movement of her head, Billy could tell she was talking, hands braced on her hips. The brunette merely took a drag, hand rising to her face and returning to her side without an ounce of emotion. Then she laughed, short and dry. He couldn't hear what she said over the music, but she shifted to look at him again, winking at the blonde as she did so. Reading her lips, he finally got insight into the conversation.

"He's all yours sweetheart." Billy had dealt with women for years, many pretending to be indifferent to intensify anticipation. But they'd all been faking, easily read. Without much prodding, he had them begging for him, succumbing to his every command. This girl. He felt a combination of frustration and arousal sweep through his stomach. This girl truly didn't seem interested in him. _Screw her. I could have anyone I want in this place._ With that thought, he flexed his jaw. It didn't make him feel any less insulted.

Then she was gone. In the blink of an eye, she turned and left, disappearing into the bar. A little bite of disappointment fed into his festering anger, but he fought it off, cracking his neck to ease the tension. The blonde walked back to him, squeezing past the backroom's previous occupant. He avoided Billy as he passed them both, turning into the men's bathroom, probably out of embarrassment. Billy Darley had walked in on him stark naked after all.

"I told her off." The blonde gushed. _Liar._ He kept the thought to himself as she wrapped her arms around his waist, looking up with lustful eyes. His cock reminded him of a very real need and he tugged her towards the backroom, closing the door with an abrupt slam.

_Hope he shows you a better time._ Billy ripped the blonde's skirt down to the floor and roughly placed her on the edge of the table. He wanted this hard. With the anger in his gut, that was exactly what he needed. Unthreading his zipper with a short tug, he set his jeans on the bottom of his hips, exposing just though of his boxer's to reveal the bulge inside. The blonde bit her lip and kicked her legs, scooting closer with a whine. Her face didn't fit. He grabbed her thighs with his large hands, jerking her off the table. With a small yelp, she stared up at him, confused as he whipped her around. Then he bent her over, pulling on her right knee to set it on the edge of the table. Her breathing increased and he knew she was slightly afraid. Taking her like this, it would be raw, harsh. _Perfect._

Cock in hand, he tore inside of her without warning and she clawed at the felt, closing her eyes as she opened her mouth to moan. Moan. Every woman enjoyed him. Every single one.

"Yesss." She was hissing through her teeth against the table, holding on as he pounded, jolting her back and forth on the surface. His thrusts were accompanied by pulls from his hands, ramming her butt into his hips. It took no time at all before she was reaching back, trying to touch his thighs as the movement thrashed her into the side of the table. He slowed to deliver harder, snapping bucks, causing the blonde to abandon moans in favor of shouts. Swallowing, he closed his eyes to listen. That was the sound of satisfaction.

_Could have been all yours sweetheart._

* * *

**;) Leave me something, pwease.**


	2. Chapter 2

**UPDATED. If you're reading this for the first time….score! You get the…special edition. ;) Enjoy.**

* * *

"Fuckin' hell S, where you been?" Donnie barked when she walked in the door. Her apartment had housed her older brother for over three months and he treated her like his daughter. His excuse was money troubles, but she knew he was there to watch her, keep tabs. The family house was just over a five-minute drive away and that wasn't close enough for him. She lived on the far side of town in a small two-bedroom apartment. It sat just outside a quiet neighborhood, bordering the start of a stretch of stores. The place was decent and the rent was doable.

"Shut up, Don. I was out." She groaned, putting her jacket on a hook in the doorway. It was better she didn't mention the Four Roses or her romp in the back. Donnie would be all over her for that, screaming about boundaries. Wrong side of the city, bad news. So she kept her mouth closed and shut him out. She preferred him as he was now, slumped on the couch and watching TV, beer in hand, completely oblivious to her nocturnal activities.

Donnie was the youngest of her older brothers. She had four. Being the baby, they all treated her like a china doll and she'd never liked it. But resisting had never proven fruitful. Lying was her only reprieve. Both of her parents were long dead, leaving a house behind to their children. And leaving the parenting, a nontraditional version of it, to her brothers. When she was eighteen, Scout had moved out, trying to gain her independence from her overbearing siblings. But they were still very controlling and it wore on her. Forced her to rebel.

"Out where? Vin tried ya ten times." Donnie continued, standing from the sofa and crossing the room to her. She faked an apologetic face.

"My phone was in my other coat. Ooops." She muttered, sarcasm dripping from her voice. Donnie pinched the bridge of his nose. Vincent was the second oldest brother and he was the head of the family. Her oldest brother, Mark, had died a year earlier. Andrew was third oldest, right before Donnie.

Mark, Vincent, Andrew, Donnie; The Burnes Boys.

"Scout, you know how stupid that is." He groaned. That was her, Scout. Baby number five. No one called her that except her brothers and she doubted anyone else knew her real name. Her mother had named her after 'To Kill a Mockingbird', but a short nickname had faired better through school, and after. Especially after. Everything about her had to be tough. Because they weren't a normal family. By any means.

Vincent ran the B street gang. It had started with her brother, Mark, when she was ten, and after his death, it went to Vincent. From an early age, she'd been raised in a family that was respected. On this side of town at least. And that respect gave them freedom, power. As a result, Scout didn't act like the women that generally were associated with B street. Women were commodities or objects to a gang, but not Scout. She'd been raised as a boy: violent, mean, and ruthless. Everyone paid her the outmost respect. She wasn't a full member of B street, but, because of her blood, she was as close as any woman would get.

"Don, I'm an adult. Get over it." She stomped into her kitchen. "Maybe if you guys weren't so fuckin' ridiculous I would be better about the phone thing." He crossed his arms. The truth was she always had her phone…in her car. But if it were up to her brothers, it would be strapped to her waist, super-glued even.

"It's not just the phone thing and ya know it." Donnie said gruffly, using her own words against her. "Vin was looking for ya. Ya know he hates it when he has to go looking for ya." Scout rolled her eyes. Vincent was a pain but he was still in charge. Donnie and Drew respected their older brother and when Scout flouted her disregard for his authority they weren't happy. She technically worked for him, yet she still didn't come at his beck and call like a dog.

"What's he want now?" She groaned, looking at her brother. He pulled out a phone and dialed.

"He can tell ya himself. I don't wanna be caught in this." Donnie said, shoving the ringing phone in her hand while she hissed at him.

"Fuck, Don. Ya fuckin' suc—" The ringing stopped and her brother's deep voice boomed in the earpiece.

"What?" Scout rolled her eyes.

"It's me Vin." Her voice was flat with irritation. "Don said you've been looking for me." Vincent let out a deep breath. She was in for it.

"Scout, I'm fuckin' tired of your bullshit. I call you, you fuckin' pick up. You got that?" His voice was edgy and he was practically shouting into the phone. She felt her arms prickle. Vincent never yelled unless it was worth it. He was the quiet angry type. She'd crossed a line and she instantly regretted it.

"I'm sorry Vin. I'm just tired is all…" He didn't let her finish.

"Get untired. You don't cut this shit out, I'm cutting you out. Got me? No more work, no more handouts, no more passes on your attitude. Got me?" He was ranting at her. She wasn't willing to trash her relationship with her brother, or risk her job.

"Yeah, I got ya. I'm sorry Vinny." She was pulling out the big guns, using an old baby name for her brother. They all had a weakness when it came to her. Donnie snorted and leaned against the counter, aware that she always got her way when she talked like that. Scout stuck her middle finger up at him as she sat in a chair.

"Good." Vincent barked. "I want you to go down to Dedd in the morning, ten. You're clockin' one with Chris." He ordered, leaving her no choice in the matter. She released a groan.

"I mean it S. You be there, with your goddamn phone." He growled. His tone showed her little lenience and Scout nodded to herself.

"Yeah, I'll be there." She muttered, rubbing her forehead with her palm.

"Good." That was all he said before he hung up on her. Pulling the phone away from her ear, Scout snarled at it.

"Love ya too big brother. Ya prick." Donnie shifted and walked toward her, snatching his phone.

"You better watch it S. You've been pushing it." He warned. She groaned as she stood up.

"I'm just having some fun Don." Walking back towards her bedroom, she flicked her ponytail over her shoulder. "Sue me." She added, plastering a cheesy grin on her face. Donnie shook his head as she disappeared into her room.

* * *

Scout flopped on her bed and kicked off her boots and jeans. For the past year, her life had felt like a series of fights. Mark had tapped into an equilibrium that Vincent couldn't find. Now she was always running, looking for the newest escape. Men had been the easiest answer. She was pretty and men were pigs, easy to pick up and throw away. Taking a long inhale, she wrinkled her nose, realizing she still smelled like the idiot she'd just ridden._ Ew_. She made a disgusted sound and walked into the tiny master bathroom. Peeling off her white tee, she turned on the shower and waited for the water to warm.

Dedd. She hated running a corner. It was boring and an all day gig. And Dedd was a slow corner at that. Vincent only made her do it because she was good at selling, a natural. She'd sit in the bed of Chris' truck and wear a tight t-shirt, waiting for some drugged-out loser to ogle her while she made a sale.

Scout sighed as she thought about it. Tonight had been a real disappointment and tomorrow wasn't going to be any better. She stepped into the stream of water and let it wash over skin. With a sigh, she braced herself on the wall with both of her hands, letting the liquid run over her entire body. Looking up, she noticed her back reflected in the mirror and she smiled. Her ink, her baby. She'd gotten the tattoo a couple of months ago and she loved it. It had taken four days and almost three grand to get done, but it was well worth it. All her brothers had tattoos, but hers was a monster. It was a large tribal that started on her ass and branched up her spine and back ribs. The spikes of the design snaked to the front of her body and jutted out on the bottom of her rib cage. It was fierce and it made her feel invincible in just her skin. Sexy without a speck of clothing.

Scout let the hot water singe her shoulders and a tingle started between her thighs. She'd been left unsatisfied and her body was letting her know it. _Chris is a good fuck._ She thought, letting her fingers drift down her stomach. _Maybe he'd be up for it tomorrow._ They'd done it plenty of times, entertaining themselves in the best way they could. Scout leaned against the wall of shower and massaged her thigh. _He's got great arms._ She fantasized, closing her eyes and biting her lower lip. Sounds started in her head, memories of his groans and flexing biceps as he'd loomed over her. _Chris knows just how I like it._ Working herself up, she gave in and circled her clit, rubbed faster, and let out a whine. She and Chris were buds and the sex had only been for fun, yet they were fantastic lovers. How they'd managed to stay good friends through all of it, she didn't know. But it didn't matter when he was firmly planted between her thighs. Some of the best sex of her life had happened with him and her mind was getting numb with pleasure recalling it. Her finger enhanced the memories, bringing her closer to the finish she needed.

Her thighs were flexed, supporting her weight as she bent at the knee. Her mind wandered from Chris and she thought about baldy, the man from the bar. Her body flushed as she thought of his arms and chest, tight and hard. She recalled a small detail she'd forgotten. His eyes. He had piercing blue eyes. Scout arched her back as she came, her body rippling with pleasure. She panted against the wall, the hot steam of the shower filling her lungs as the orgasm pulse in waves.

"Fuck." She whispered, her pent up arousal finally released. _What a night. _Scout washed herself and left the shower, drying with a fluffy towel. Pulling on a pair of panties and a t-shirt, she flopped into bed once again, sighing with contentment as she slipped under the covers.

* * *

**Love to my faithfuls. =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**UPDATED. Special Edition of Mirror Image is on a roll. ;) Hope you first readers are enjoying, I'm mostly doing this for myself.**

* * *

When Billy had woke up that morning, his brain hurt like a motherfucker, screaming like a banshee in his skull. He forced himself into the shower, letting the hot water seep into his neck as he stood under the stream. Moving wasn't easy and he took it slow. Face up in the showerhead, he closed his eyes and the steaming water washed over his cheeks and chin, flowing down his Adam's apple to his chest. It felt like the blood throbbing in his head and the water were one, filling him with a boiling renewal.

He dressed simply, a black long sleeve shirt and jeans. Groaning as he pulled the material over his head, Billy cracked his neck and pressed his shoulder blades together. Every muscle spoke, whining with each subtle move he made. This was going to be a rough morning. His hangover loomed over him as he drove into the office, glaring at the sun from behind his sunglasses. The week had been a frustrating one and this splitting headache wasn't going to help. For five days, he'd been worrying about Vincent Burnes.

When Billy had received a phone call from the leader of B street, he'd almost hung up on him. The two gangs had never gotten along. Mark, the original leader, had been headstrong and didn't mind letting everyone know what he thought of Bones Darley. While Billy also hated the fat bastard, he'd only been in high school when B street started, long before he'd had his own crew. But now, he was the true head of the Darley gang, and badmouthing a Darley was badmouthing him. And no one said shit about him and got away with it. So when Mark had died, Billy hadn't been upset. But a phone call from his brother, that had bothered him. Even worse, Bones agreed to a meeting. A meeting that Billy wasn't invited to. Now he didn't know how the two gangs stood.

He walked into the hospital and welcomed the darkness of its interior, the cool shade. Clanging told him someone was there and he turned down the hall, finding Heco. Heco, his cook, was the best in the city. His problem, however, was his tendency to use product. The Hispanic man was tough and kept himself in shape despite his habit. In a fight, he was fast and wicked precise with a knife. Billy let the junkie problem slide because the trade-off was worth it. Heco grinned a little when he saw Billy squint in the dark room.

"You feelin' it this mornin'?" He asked, referring to Billy's drinking the previous night. After he'd done the blonde, he'd been in a mood. He'd drunk everything he could swallow and even did a few hits, something he didn't do often. How he got home was a mystery. Billy wasn't amused with Heco's grin.

"Shut up." He growled, sitting on a stool in the corner. Heco lost his smile and shrugged.

"Sorry man. Want something?" He said, lifting a small bag of white powder from the table. Billy shook his head, lighting a cigarette.

"You know I don't use that shit." He snarled, inhaling deeply. Grass was one thing; that was another. He couldn't afford to be off his ass on his own heroine. Heco dropped the bag quickly, opening his hands in an apology.

"Alright. Just thought I'd mention it." Billy rolled his eyes.

"Don't think. Just cook. We need to have this shit out by two." Heco nodded and went back to his operation in silence while Billy pulled out his phone. It was nearly eleven-thirty and no one was there. He dialed Bodie's number and waited.

"Yeah?" A groggy voice answered. His right hand was obviously still sleeping, probably nursing a similar hangover.

"Bodie, why the fuck am I here alone with Heco?" Billy barked, hissing smoke out of his nose.

"I'm comin'." Bodie audibly stumbled out of bed. In the background, Billy could make out the sound of a whining female.

"My head is ticking like a time bomb and I still got here." Nothing stopped Billy from being the leader he needed to be. No days off, no breaks; he worked hard every single day.

"I told you to take it easy." Bodie retorted, his voice losing its sleepy slur. _Even though you went shot for shot with me._

"Just get here." Billy growled. He hung up and took a drag. Everything about this morning was making him angry. Looking out the window, Billy saw a gray 1979 Cadillac Coupe deVille pull up to the front of the hospital. He let out a snarl, raising his top lip. Bones was there. He pointed at Heco as he swiftly stood from his chair.

"Stay here. Call Baggy and wake 'im up." Heco nodded and pulled out his phone while Billy walked toward the front of the building. As he went, he willed his headache away, used his anger to control the throbbing pain in the base of his neck. When he reached the steps, the car turned off and passenger door opened. Billy flicked his butt away as a man with jet-black hair stepped out, slowly standing from the seat. He was tall and muscular, wearing a nice leather jacket and jeans. His face was defined and angular, showing off dark brown eyes against his pale complexion. Billy recognized him immediately and he reached for the gun in the back of his pants.

Vincent Burnes' hands went up in front of him.

"TAKE IT EASY!" A voice bellowed. Billy's frown deepened when he heard his father. Bones hauled himself from the driver's side, rising with difficulty. His father was fat slob and it made him weak. Billy made a point of keeping his body tight and hard. He slacked his hold on the gun and returned his hands to his sides. Vincent did the same, his face never revealing fear. Blood boiling, Billy gestured angrily to the unwanted man with a jut of his jaw.

"Why the hell is he here?" Billy growled. Regardless of his position beneath Bones, he was furious that the competition was being ushered in like a guest.

"Only way I could find your narrow ass." Bones barked. His son sniffed, clenching his fists at this sides. _Ever heard of a telephone?_ Bones was a fucking idiot. He walked over to Billy and clapped him on the shoulder. It was a rarity for him to show affection for his son, so Billy knew this production was for Vincent's benefit. The B street gang was started by a group of brothers. They valued family.

"Burnes and I made a truce. Marked the line in the sand so to speak." Bones said, his tone much friendlier than normal.

"What line?" Billy huffed, keeping his eye on Vincent. The tall man finally spoke.

"Just clearing up any misunderstandings." He said flatly. Vincent had a deep voice that could rival Billy's thundering bass. But he didn't intimidate the gang lord. No one could. Billy looked over at Bones with his eyes, careful to maintain a line of sight on Vincent. He needed to understand that Billy was not going to let him any further, regardless of what Bones said. This was his turf. No guests.

"Misunderstandings?" Billy muttered to Bones. His father growled in his ear.

"That business with Timmon St. and his brother." Billy straightened. A year ago Mark had been dealing on Timmon and the cops tried to sting him. All they got was a nasty shoot out and Mark died fighting. Ever since Timmon had been a strange middle ground that dealers fought over individually.

"So?" Billy asked, this time to Vincent. He wanted to hear the prick say it himself.

"Timmon is neutral. No one deals." Vincent said matter-of-factly. Bones didn't argue so Billy just stared. "Mark died there. We want to honor that." Vincent continued, reaching into a coat pocket. Billy tensed and Bones dug his fingers into his shoulder as Vincent pulled out a cigarette and lit it, flicking his lighter closed.

"And?" Billy grunted. He wasn't seeing a real reason why they'd come all this way for this stupid information.

"It's hands off." Bones said. Billy looked at him. "They won't touch your guys if you don't touch theirs. We stay on our sides. No one dies. No more cops." Bones spelled it out. Vincent just smoked, watching the two men carefully.

"How do I know that's not bullshit." Billy growled. He let his voice drop fully, hoping to take Vincent by surprise. He wasn't a little errand boy for his father; he was the real deal. Vincent exhaled.

"I don't want to lose anymore brothers." He said bluntly, his eyes darkening. Billy understood that, thinking of Joe. If something happened to his brother, he didn't know what he'd do. Billy squared his shoulders and nodded curtly. _Get this over with._ Bones released his grip on Billy's shoulder and his hangover reared its ugly head. Holding back a groan, he cracked his neck and blinked slowly.

"Now that we're clear, let's get the fuck outta here." Bones muttered, his salesman's cheer gone. "Fuckin' dump." Vincent nodded to Billy before ducking back into the car. Billy wanted to shoot the fucker between the eyes. Timmon had been Darley territory since Mark's death. Now it was "neutral" because Bones was an idiot, trying to avoid violence and police investigations.

When the gray car was out of sight, Heco walked out into the afternoon light, stepping onto the stoop to see. Billy tried to play it off, but the damage was done. B street and the Darley gang had made a truce. And Bones had barged into his territory, bringing the enemy right along with him. As he made his way up the stairs, Billy lit a new cigarette and roughly sucked on the end. The burning in his throat felt good compared to the fury in his stomach and the roar in his brain.

"What was that?" Heco asked plainly. Billy snarled.

"Bones made a truce with B street." He was disgusted with the words, but it wouldn't help to lie about it now. His men were his family and his friends. Keeping them informed was important, but it didn't mean he had to be happy with the news. It was better that he show his true feelings with them. Then he'd have their support. Heco choked.

"What?" He asked, an unlit cigarette hanging limply in his lips.

"Yeah." Billy spat, walking back into the hospital. This day was in the shitter, flushing him with it. "Where the fuck is everybody?" He grumbled as he disappeared into the dark.

* * *

**Hey, if you're reading this for the first time, please drop me a review. Or a private message. I'd love to hear from you. =) Love to you all. **


	4. Chapter 4

**UPDATED! Finally back to redoing these chapters. Operation SPECIAL EDITION is still underway! ;) Love to my readers. **

* * *

"THE FUCK YOU DOIN?" Scout woke to the sound of Donnie busting into the room. His voice bolted her upright and she instinctually balled her hands into fists. Her head swirled with grogginess and shattered sleep.

"Who's packin'?" She grunted, delirious with confusion as Donnie threw his hands in the air.

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE ON DEDD OVER AN HOUR AGO! GET UP!" He roared, turning to her dresser. "Put on some fuckin' pants and go!" He threw a pair of jeans in her face and she groaned. Slowly, the previous night seeped back into her memory. The phone call with her brother, the night at the Four Roses.

"What time is it?" She asked, groping around for her alarm clock.

"IT'S ELEVEN THIRTY!" Donnie screamed, throwing a pair of socks at her head. Scout felt her stomach drop and she stopped, hands woven in her messy hair.

"Oh shit!" She murmured, suddenly clawing her way out of bed. In a dizzy clamor, she pulled on her jeans and stumbled around the room, looking for her boots.

"GET OUT!" Donnie bellowed. "YOU'RE FUCKIN' LATE!" He paced at the doorway to her room like a rabid animal. "Vin's gonna kill you. Today was big...so fuckin' big." Scout rolled her eyes, slipping into her socks and zipping on boots. Of all her brothers, Donnie was the biggest drama king. His hyperbole had gotten her in trouble on more than one occasion.

"Come on, Don. I'm just a little late." She grumbled, trying to fix her hair. The tossed and fuzzy mane smoothed with a few strokes of a brush, falling into place with obedience. After throwing it up into a quick ponytail, she stole a glance at herself in the mirror. _Still awesome. _Then Donnie roughly clutched her arm, dragging her from the room.

"THAT'S NOT IT. Today was all about Darley. He'll be in no mood for your shit. Wasn't yesterday, won't today." Donnie pushed her down the hallway. "GO GO GO!" Scout frowned in confusion.

"Darley? What the fu—" Her brother grabbed her jacket and shoved her out the door.

"GO!" He yelled before he slammed the door in her face. Wrinkling her nose, she glared at the faded numbers painted on the wood. Then, with a sigh, she slid an arm into the jacket.

"Fuck you too." She murmured, pulling the leather tight to her frame. As the material brushed her skin, she suddenly realized she was braless beneath her t-shirt. In her brother's hurry, he'd dumped her outside with her tits on display under the thin material. Scout raised her hand to knock on the door but decided against it, zipping her jacket up to hide her chest. Scout wasn't ashamed of the tight, perky breasts nestled inside, she just didn't do free advertising. And retrieving a bra from inside would only result in more of her brother's ranting. Pulling her car keys from her pocket, she jogged down the short flight of stairs to the parking lot. In a few strides, she stood beside her old 1998 Mercury Sable. She'd been driving the car since she was a kid and she wouldn't trade it for the world. When she'd settled into the driver's seat, she gently egged the engine to life and grinned, driving toward Dedd St.

It wasn't a long drive, but it was enough that she felt herself awaken along the way. The morning was dull and cloudy, altogether a dreary color. Not that she liked bright, cheerful mornings. In fact, she preferred rain. But the gross gray sky and occasional flash of sun was not working for her. When she pulled up on Dedd, Chris was leaning up against the front of his 1987 Ford F-150.

Chris was about twenty-nine but looked twenty. His face was smooth with a sense of untouched youth, accented by a square jaw and a straight nose. In another life, he could have been a model. His figure was slim and he didn't need to work to keep it that way. The long torso running from his hips to his shoulders was lean and strong, reinforced with fantastic abdominal muscles. Chris had short, dirty blond hair, which he often wore tossed about on the top of his head. Today, he wore dark jeans and a white t-shirt. And as she got close enough to see him, Scout felt her stomach flop. He was a good friend; a very sexy and well-endowed friend. She got out and he sighed.

"Good morning lazy." He said, feigning irritation. With a smile, she flicked him off. But Chris only laughed and winked.

"Spicy as usual." He murmured. Scout walked closer and leaned on the hood beside him.

"How much trouble am I in?" She asked, bumping him with her shoulder. No doubt it had been Chris who'd called Donnie. Chris raised an eyebrow then looked at her.

"Donnie told me to keep quiet." Scout grinned. Maybe her tardiness would go unnoticed after all. "But if Vin asks, I'm gonna be honest." He added. _Jinxed again. _She nodded with genuine understanding. Chris was a good guy, but it was a dog-eat-dog business.

"I get that. It's my fault." She grumbled. Reaching into her jacket, she pulled out a cigarette and Chris lit it, whipping out his own lighter.

"You out all night?" He asked with a smirk. Scout returned the grin and raised an eyebrow, running her tongue over her front teeth as she exhaled. Chris knew how she was, and how she liked it. It wouldn't be the first time her evening activities were the topic of discussion on the corner. Her expression told him he'd guessed right, and Chris laughed. "Man you are something." He murmured, pulling out a smoke for himself. She took a drag and watched him as he brought his lips to the tip.

"Wasn't worth much. The guy sucked." She murmured, blowing her smoke over her head and looking up at the sky. The sun was on and off, fading in and out. Chris laughed and she looked back at him.

"You didn't rock it?" He asked, taking a drag. Scout shrugged and tilted her chin to look back up in the air. "Oh man." Chris groaned. Standing up off the car, he stuttered a laugh at her. "What drunk idiot did you pick up, S?" Scout only laughed and kicked her right foot at him.

"He wasn't that drunk." She hissed playfully. "He just couldn't handle this." With two fingers, she unzipped her jacket, revealing the obvious outlines of her breasts beneath. Chris raised an eyebrow and his eyes sparkled with mischief. It didn't take much to get him into the back of his truck anymore, and Scout loved inventing new ways to bend him to her will. Before he could reply, a car pulled up beside them.

"Ya sellin'?" A lanky boy squeaked from inside a 1997 Toyota MR2. Scout smiled wide and stood up off the hood. Using every inch of her spine, she sashayed up to the window.

"Depends on what you're buyin' baby." Chris hung back and watched, sucking on his cigarette. He was mostly for protection and he did his job well, prepared to spring into action at any moment.

"I want the good stuff. None of your weak shit." The kid barked and Scout continued to smile.

"Nothing but the best here." She cooed, leaning against his window. "How much you want?"

"I got four hundred." Scout flashed Chris four fingers behind her back and he dug into the truck.

"You a cop?" She asked. The obligatory question. The kid shook his head and he swallowed. _Definitely not a cop. _She smiled wider, knowing he would piss his pants at the first sign of trouble. Without any effort at all, she could make him cry. He wouldn't know from her big smile, but she was just as dangerous as the man guarding her when she wanted to be.

"Relax sweetheart. I don't bite." She grinned. "Hard." A dopey grin formed on his face and she wanted to laugh. He would probably think about her when he jerked off later in a drug-induced euphoria. The young ones were easy to read, feasting their eyes on her cleavage. A bag was dropped in her palm and Scout brought it around to her face, coyly concealing it from any possible observers.

"Here you go. Best in the city." She cooed. Four bills appeared and she snatched them, tucking them into her hand. "You have a good time now." The boy bit his bottom lip as his window rose and shielded him from sight. Then he sped off. Chris shook his head as she twirled on her heel, facing him with a grin.

"You're a sight." He purred. Scout laughed and walked to him, hands on her hips as her smile grew.

"Why, whatever do you mean?" She teased. Taking the bills in her hand, she slipped them slowly into his front jean pocket. But she pushed deeper than necessary, finding his shaft with little difficulty. He eyed her and grinned.

"You could sell dog shit to a—" He groaned, reaching for her hand as she massaged him. Yanking it from his crotch, he pulled her flushed against him. "…you're gonna get me killed." He whispered, kissing her lightly on the lips. Scout laughed into the kiss, her free hand tugging his head closer. He moaned and dropped her wrist, taking hold of her ass and lifting her from the ground. It was a practiced dance, easily remembered. Scout wrapped her legs around him and they stayed there, making out on the side of the street against his car. Chris was an amazing kisser. It took only a few moments of his warm lips and Scout was already throbbing for him. He slipped his tongue in her mouth and she sighed. _Fantastic kisser. _When her fingers tugged on his belt, he set her down abruptly.

"Woah woah. It's only noon. Business first, S." He laughed as Scout started to pout. Straightening his shirt, Chris smiled at her, lips red from the friction against hers. "You know I would love to spend the day…" He gently grabbed her jaw, hovering close to her lips as he purred. "…makin' up for your lousy lay last night…." She shivered as she imagined it. Chris had the talent of putting delicious thoughts into her head with only a few words. "But your brother is already mad at you." He concluded, releasing her with a wink. Leave it to her brother to scare her fun away.

"Fuckin' Vin." She grumbled, leaning against the truck and crossing her arms. Their discarded cigarettes still smoked on the ground and Scout debated picking one up. While she was thinking it over, a gray 1979 Cadillac Coupe deVille pulled up. Just like with their last customer, she was the one who stood up to greet the car. Scout walked over, preparing her pitch. When the door opened, she froze and Chris tensed against the truck behind her, his hand sliding behind his back to his gun.

Vincent stepped out of the car and Scout felt a couple emotions pulse through her: relief at seeing a familiar face, and fear at seeing the look on that face. Her brother was an intimidating man and he didn't look happy. Far from it. Vincent bent over to glance back into the Cadillac and the large man driving grumbled something to him. Her brother replied and closed the door carefully, walking toward his sister. The window came down and Scout saw a man in thick-rimmed glasses peering out at her.

"My my. That's a pretty girl you got there, Burnes." He grunted, looked her up and down. Suddenly she wished she were wearing a bra. With a tilt of her chin, she pulled her jacket closed, crossing her arms over her chest. Vincent reached his sister and put an arm around her shoulders, turning around to face the car.

"She is very pretty, yes." He said flatly, not mentioning their connection. It wouldn't be the first time he'd pretended she meant nothing to an outsider. Taking advantage of the gesture, Scout looked up at her brother and wrapped an arm around his waist. Maybe it would soften him up for the inevitable lecture she'd get later. Vincent didn't look down at her but remained fixed on the man in the car.

"Take good care of that one." The driver finally grunted, rolling the window up and pulling away. Only then did Chris relax and lean back onto his truck. Vincent dropped his arm and took out a phone, walking away. Scout felt the coldness in the action and she rubbed her hands together, watching him wait as the phone rang.

"Drew, I'm at Dedd. It's done." He skipped a greeting entirely, opting for barking orders with a clenched jaw. Scout observed, unsure of what to say or do to avoid the mood Vincent was in. After a few moments, he snapped the phone closed, looking down the street instead of back at his sister.

"Why'd he call you Burnes?" She finally mumbled, moving closer to his side.

"He called me Burnes because I call him Darley." Vincent muttered and Scout froze.

"That was Bones Darley?" She whispered. Chris stood straight up.

"That fat fuck is Darley?" He asked, dropping his jaw in disbelief. Vincent looked back at him.

"Yeah Chris, that was Bones Darley." He restated, irritation heavy in his voice. Chris took a moment to process, then shrugged and leant back on the truck.

"Weird." He mumbled, pretending to have lost interest. Scout, however, hadn't.

"What were you doing **alone** in a car with Bones fuckin' Darley?" She exclaimed, touching her brother's arm. He withdrew from her and shot her a look of venom.

"What were you doing at the Four Roses?" He snapped. Chris' eyes bugged out of his head but he remained still, watching the conversation.

"I'm not B street, I can go where I want." She shot back. Technically it was true. She didn't have the mark claiming her as a member so she could roam into enemy territory without hurting the gang. "How did you know where I went?" She asked, infuriated at her brother meddling in her life.

"You think I don't know people?" Vincent growled, looking her in the eye. Scout didn't shrink back but his glare made her stomach hurt. She loved her brother and couldn't stand it when he was angry in front of her. Hearing it over the phone was nothing compared to seeing it in his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I just like going there once in a while." She whispered, trying to make her brother understand. Vincent didn't back down.

"To pick up men?" He growled. Scout felt her stomach burn.

"Excuse me for having needs." She snapped, taking a step towards her brother. "You have no right to criticize me." Vincent watched her for a second, and then glared back at Chris.

"Stay here 'til eight. Ren should be here to take over." Chris nodded and Vincent looked back down at his sister.

"You will not go there anymore. Understood? I've made a very solid deal with the Darleys and you **will not** fuck it up. Got me?" He spoke evenly though his eyes were still blazing. Scout wanted to scream at him but she knew he was serious. His tolerance for her was at an all time low.

"Yeah Vin." She murmured. Vincent studied his sister for a second then wrapped his arm around her head, drawing her under his chin.

"I love you Scout, but this stupid shit has got to stop." He kissed her forehead softly and let her go. At that same moment, a silver 2001 Chevy suburban pulled up beside them and Vincent opened the passenger door. Inside, her brother Drew leaned over the median from the driver's seat, smiling.

"Hey S, bein' a good girl?" Scout smiled. Drew was the easy-going one. He always had something to say that could cheer her up. She waved.

"Hey Drew. Doin' my best." She eyed Vincent and he nodded, retreating into the car and closing the door. The window rolled down and Drew nodded to Chris, who saluted with a smile. Vincent kept his eyes on Scout.

"I'll see you tonight." He said firmly. Keeping her protests silent, Scout nodded and Drew waved as the car pulled away. That meant, 'I'm not done with you yet' and Scout knew it.

**Please leave a comment. Any feedback is amazing!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mirror Image: Special Edition continues! *trumpet call* ...I'm lame. I know. But hey! I'm almost halfway through! Hope you enjoy. =)**

* * *

The parking lot was quiet and Billy enjoyed that, hanging an arm out the window. Being alone was a gift he rarely received. So when he'd ventured out for smokes, he hadn't hurried back to the office. When he had bought his cigarettes and come back to his car, he hadn't wanted to leave. So he sat there. He played the radio, watched people roam up and down the sidewalks, and smoked slowly. It was a relief to do what he pleased for a moment. He didn't want to think about Bones and Vincent Burnes. He didn't want to think about how much money he needed to make. Billy just wanted to sit. The sun dipped under the strip and gradually it disappeared, taking the light with it. He looked over at the radio clock and noticed he'd been sitting there for over two hours. _Bodie's probably freakin' out. _He thought, grinning. He had left without a word and Bodie would have to take over for the bit.

Billy reached down into the pack for another cigarette and realized he'd gone through half the pack already.

"Ahh shit." He muttered. At this rate, he'd need another pack by morning. Billy shook his head and eyed the gas station down the street where he'd bought the first. _Might as well. _He shoved open the door, ducking out of his car.

As he made his way along the block, he realized he was hungry. His hangover had left him without an appetite all day but now his stomach was starting to grumble. Billy didn't like eating this late; it made him sluggish. But his stomach protested again, causing him to frown at the irritating sound.

He pushed into the gas station and the attendant froze, eyeing his returned customer. Billy laughed in his head, watching the frightened man. _Keep your pants on. _Smirking, he walked down a snack isle.

* * *

Scout squirmed in the passenger seat of Chris' truck. Being out on the corner all day was boring. And her brother's visit had killed off any hope of passing the time in any entertaining way. So she'd left Chris to do the selling, staying inside the truck. He'd stood outside, smoking and pacing between customers. They hadn't even flirted since Vincent left. She didn't know whether Chris was afraid of getting in trouble, or if he was simply tired of her drama. Since Mark had died, it seemed all Scout could do was start drama. Glancing at the clock with irritation, she let out a groan. It was eight-thirty and Ren still hadn't shown up.

"Fuckin' idiot." She grumbled, slouching in her seat with a pout. Just as she'd closed her eyes in frustration, she heard an engine grumble and pull up beside the truck. With a glare, Scout eyed the black 1985 Chevy pickup as it parked next to her window. A short, beefy man with a red face jumped out, cracking his knuckles as he approached Chris. Rolling her eyes, she sat up to call from her seat.

"Fuck Ren, you're late as hell." The man gave her a grin, revealing a missing left incisor.

"Many pardons, S. I didn't know you was 'n charge now." He teased, bowing slightly. Ren was one of the funniest of Vincent's men. And he was loyal. Standing a head shorter than any of the brothers, he was stocky and strong, ready to beat any competition into submission. As Ren stopped at his side, Chris laughed and clapped him on the shoulder.

"S thinks she owns the world. Don't ya?" He piped in, smirking at her. She raised an eyebrow and leaned closer in the open window, a teasing tone rising in her throat.

"I own your ass don't I?" She cooed and Chris' face flushed slightly. Ren hooted.

"Man girl, you is trouble." Scout grinned and licked her top lip.

"Get your ass in here Chris and let's go. I'm fuckin' starved." Chris laughed and motioned for the duffle, taking it from beneath her feet. Then he handed it to Ren, nodding in a quiet parting.

"Vin said he wants you here 'til six." Chris repeated, opening the door. With a nod, Ren waved as Chris circled to the driver's seat.

"You two have a good night." He teased, winking at Scout. She smiled and returned the wink as Chris started the car. They drove off and Scout slumped in her seat.

"I need to get gas." Chris said, looking over at the gauge on his dash. "I'm running on empty." Scout groaned. If she didn't eat something soon, she would get mean about it. The last thing she wanted was to show up to the Burnes house, pissed and dealing with an empty stomach.

"So am I! God, I could eat a fuckin' cow!" Chris rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah, fine. I'll get us some gas and then we'll grab a bite." He turned towards the center of town. They passed station after station, the hope of a decent price leading them further from their side of Stokely. The numbers only increased. Finally, Chris groaned and pulled over into an approaching station.

"Well shit." He grumbled. "Drove all the way here for nothin'." His mood was steadily growing darker, mirrored perfectly by the black sky. He pulled up to a pump and got out of the car, slamming the door a little harder than necessary. Scout heard her stomach growl and suddenly she was tired of doing things on everyone else's schedules. She kicked open her door and jumped down, closing it with a swing of her arm. Taking long strides, she started towards the indoor mini mart, tugging her hair from the hairband.

"Where the hell you goin'?" Chris called, leaning out from behind the back of the truck. She turned her head, barely giving him the benefit of a glance.

"I'm HUNGRY. I'm grabbing something real quick before I eat you." With that, Scout stomped her way up to the door. Chris snorted and continued to pump gas, disappearing from sight.

She busted in the door and the man behind the counter smiled at her, his stance relaxing slightly. A fake smile on her face, she fought the impulse to roll her eyes at his happy expression. _You'd think he'd won the lottery._ Rounding a corner with hard clomps, she made her way down a snack isle, scanning her choices. She didn't notice the man at the end of the isle, his back turned as he pulled a bottle from the refrigerator. While she looked at all the brands before her, she let out a sigh.

* * *

Billy had decided on a Gatorade when he'd noticed the isle with the chips. Stomach growling, he eyed the brightly colored bags that covered the shelves. Normally, he wouldn't settle for the sugary carbohydrates. Billy was partial to pure protein; maintaining a lean figure wasn't easy, especially at the rate he put booze away. To look the way he did, there were sacrifices, and addicting junk food had been one of his. But all he had to do was look at Bones, and the decision suddenly didn't matter much in the long run. As long as he didn't end up like that, it was all worth it. He had just decided to leave when he heard someone swear further down the isle.

"Shit…" Billy looked over. A brunette with long, straight hair was bending over, reading the labels on the bags. It wouldn't have fazed him, but her shirt and jacket shifted up over her back and he spied black ink. He recognized the tattoo and his face slackened in surprise, letting out a soft snort. The girl from the bar was standing there next to him and he'd almost missed it. Her hair was down and her jacket was open, loosely hanging at her sides as she leaned forward. With a slow tilt of her head, she snuck a glance at him, as if he were a mere afterthought. When her eyes rested on his figure, however, her face went flat, staring. He grinned in his head. _Of course you'd recognize me. _He smirked at her blank expression. No matter how much she'd tried to play uninterested at the bar, there was no way any woman could forget about him. She raised an eyebrow as she straightened, then grinned, raising a finger.

* * *

She'd been ready to grab a lousy bag of Doritos when Scout heard someone quietly snort. It wasn't uncommon for men to try and call attention to themselves around her, so she reluctantly turned her head to eye her company. When she finally looked at the stranger, her stomach went cold. It was the man from the Four Roses. Not only was he not a stranger, but she had found herself thinking about him absentmindedly on and off all day. And in the light, she let herself examine him again, recall the details with her eyes and her mind. He had on a black, long sleeve t-shirt, dark jeans, and thick black boots. The arms of his shirt were rolled up to reveal black tribal tattoos that worked their way down, echoing the design that snaked up his throat. Then, of course, there was his face. _Hard to forget. _His piercing eyes were light yet striking and she fought to not stare into the stunning blue. He smirked as she looked at him, her irritated expression gone and replaced with one of neutral study. She wished she could ignore him completely, but he'd made eye contact; she couldn't just leave. So Scout raised her hand and faked a slow memory.

"Baldy." She said, trying not to snicker as she teased him. A guy his size probably never went by such a stupid name. She was pushing her luck but, hell, she didn't care. Her brother could scare her but not this guy. He stopped smirking and his eyes darkened. _There we go._ Her cocky grin spread.

"What?" He growled. She listened to his voice and felt a tingle run down her spine. He had an excellent bass. It was silky smooth but rumbled like thunder, leaving her helpless to the natural reaction that shot through her nerves. Careful to look unmoved, Scout couldn't help but laugh at his expression.

"Sorry. Hard to remember everybody I see at the bars." Scout said. She didn't try to hide her lack of honesty. They both knew it was a lie. He was too unique to forget. The man started down the isle toward her and she stood her ground.

"No one forgets me." He rumbled, his voice vibrating in his chest. _Tell me about it, pal. _He had a grin on his face and she suddenly wished she had forgotten. But then again, he'd been the one to catch her attention. He had remembered her first.

"Well I don't know you." Scout answered, pretending to lose interest in the conversation. Regardless of her attraction to the guy, she didn't flirt like a schoolgirl. A Burnes doesn't chase, they are chased. She plucked a bag off the shelf, not even bothering to look at the label. This was a game and he was going to play. The man gave her a blank stare and didn't retort, his eyes dancing over her face. Scout waited for a second then swiveled on her heel, starting to the register with her chip bag.

"Bye." She said over her shoulder, hiding a grin. Baldy stood in the isle for a second then followed her with large strides. Each scuffle of his boots made her heart pound in her chest.  
It was fun to have a little bit of a challenge. Having her pick without any resistance was boring. Scout moved quickly to the register and plopped her bag on the counter.

"How much?" She asked, pretending she didn't realize Baldy had appeared at her side, towering to her right. He put his Gatorade on the counter with a clunk, but Scout didn't look up at him.

"Add it to mine." He growled. The attendant scampered to ring up the items, glancing up at them with rapid blinks. It was quiet as the keys clicked on his register. Tilting her head, Scout relinquished a look to her companion.

"Thanks, Baldy." She cooed, watching as his jaw flexed at her words. _You really don't like that name. _She didn't wait for the cashier; Scout picked up her chips and walked out the door.

* * *

Billy was determined to have this girl. She didn't act like the others he knew. There was no comparison, really. The whores at the Four Roses would say anything to get his attention, do anything. This girl didn't know him from Adam. _How is that possible?_ Watching her suddenly take a bag off the shelf, he was further surprised when she turned and started down the isle, tossing a simple "Bye." over her shoulder. Billy hesitated for only a moment before he followed her, quickly catching up with his long legs. As she moved, her hips rolled just enough to accentuate the contour of her back, the curve of her butt. He let her stay ahead so he could watch what she was dishing out. It wasn't over the top like he'd grown accustom to; her spine didn't look like it was made of rubber. She dropped her bag on the counter and Billy halted beside her at the register.

"How much?" She asked. Billy rolled his eyes and plopped his Gatorade on the counter.

"Add it to mine." He growled, giving the cashier a stare. _Don't ask questions._ The man nodded and hastily rang up their food, fingers flying over the keys. The brunette finally looked up at him; she was so close he was holding in his breath as he stared. _Her eyes are gray._

"Thanks, Baldy." Billy ground his teeth. She really didn't know who she was messing with and it was beginning to wear on his patience. A little disrespect was fiery, but she was getting borderline mocking. He was about to put her in her place, thinking up a retort, when she turned and walked away with her chips. Billy was dumbfounded. _Who the fuck does she think she is?_ Billy quickly took out his wallet and threw a twenty on the counter.

"and another pack." He growled at the cashier. The man grabbed a pack and placed them on the counter, not asking Billy's brand; he knew from his previous purchase. Billy grabbed the bottle and smokes and left, dismissing the change.

The girl was walking toward a beat up truck, swaying her hips with a slight delay as she went. Billy overtook her quickly, blocking her path.

"Don't call me that." He grunted. He couldn't think of anything else to say. He'd never had to explain who he was before; he'd been known as a Darley since the day he was born. And that was a reputation in itself. Before the age of ten, his teachers and peers treated him like he was made of C4. This girl was like an alien, dropping in the middle of his city without a clue. She laughed lightly, opening the chips.

"Well, then what should I call you?" She teased. Billy felt his stomach grow warm. She was driving him wild again and he couldn't comprehend it. He took out a smoke from his cigarettes and lit it slowly, hissing a cloud of smoke over his left shoulder. Letting her wait, he took his time replying, looking into her light eyes.

"Billy." He purred, keeping his lips in a line.

* * *

Scout had felt her spine tingle when she heard Baldy grumble at the cashier. His voice was incredible, even from a distance. No one had that effect on her. Not even Chris could evoke that much sensation without touching her. As she left, she wondered what it would feel like if Baldy's lips were on her neck when he growled like that. It was a sinfully delicious idea and she found herself nibbling her bottom lip at the thought.

The door dinged as Scout left and she took her time crossing the parking lot. _Come and get me._ She called to him with her hips, feeling his eyes on her when the door dinged moments later. The sound of his boots was drowned out by the traffic on the street, but she knew he was there. It was as tangible as the bag in her hand. Glancing up, she looked for Chris, but he was still leaning over by the gas cap, almost invisible behind the truck. She wasn't paying attention when Baldy cut her off, suddenly blocking Chris from view.

"Don't call me that." He grunted. Scout hoped he didn't notice her arms prickle when he spoke. She opened her bag of chips, acting like she'd forgotten he had been behind her. She laughed softly.

"Well then what should I call you?" She teased. She pulled a chip from her bag and munched it quietly as he pulled a cigarette out of his fresh pack. He lit it and teased her with a long inhale. As much as she was playing with him, he seemed to be playing with her. And, unfortunately, he was affecting her. All over.

"Billy." He purred. She leaked a genuine grin. It was a boyish title but it worked. It sounded almost brute-like on him. Shifting her weight, she nodded.

"I like it." His blue eyes blinked at her and she grinned wider.

"S?" Chris had finally noticed them and he cautiously called to her, looking at Billy with stern eyes. Chris was soft with Scout, but he could be just as vicious as any thug in Boston, including Billy. Putting the pump back, Chris closed the cap and came around the car. In full view of them, he stood square, arms at his sides. "You good?" He asked, locking eyes with the back of Billy's head. In return, the bald man turned, facing him without a hint of intimidation. Scout wanted to laugh at them. They were facing off like dogs, sniffing the other out.

"I'm fine." She called back and grinned beside Billy. It was obvious that their time for banter was up. If she didn't get in the truck soon, Chris would start something. She'd seen his rough side and he would be quick to protect her. Giving in to her impulses, Scout gently grabbed Billy's wrist and brought his cigarette to her lips. She sucked on it briefly, keeping her eyes down, mostly to avoid grinning at his shocked expression. And she was sure he was shocked by the way his arm was stiff, afraid to move at her touch. Then she quickly released him and blew the smoke over her shoulder.

"Thanks again, Billy." Flashing her salesman's smile, Scout turned back to Chris. But before she'd taken a step, a hand closed on her wrist, keeping her in place. Billy leaned down to her ear, his breath sending lightening down her skin.

"Anytime, S." He purred. She felt her breath catch in her throat. _Wow._ Chris tensed and Billy let go, eyeing her companion. But she didn't care about Chris in that moment, all she could focus on was the electricity from his touch. Scout looked into his icy, blue eyes before she walked away. When she reached him, Chris wrapped an arm around her shoulders, holding her tight.

"He botherin' you?" Chris growled, a startling amount of jealously rumbling in his voice. Scout laughed quietly.

"Why Chris? Do I look bothered?" She teased. Chris raised an eyebrow, his face still firm. Once she was in her seat, he got in quickly, pulling away as soon as Scout had her door closed. It took a lot of effort, but she didn't look back for Billy. But it was tempting; she wanted to see if he was watching.

"Where you wanna eat?" Chris asked, his mood lifting as they drove further away.

"I'm not hungry anymore." Scout murmured, munching on the chips in her bag. Chris rolled his eyes.

"Well then I guess I'm takin' you to Vincent's. He wanted to see you." He grumbled, watching Scout from the corner of his eye. He was punishing her. _Where's fun Chris when you need him?_

"Fine." She muttered as she allowed herself to look out the window. Watching the streetlights whiz by, she thought about Vincent and the scolding she was going to receive. Then she thought about Billy, his rich voice.

_If only Vincent sounded like that. Maybe then I'd listen._

* * *

Billy watched her process his name. Then, suddenly, her face wrinkled around her nose and eyes in a grin.

"I like it." His stomach grew warmer. This girl had more impact on him than he'd ever felt. It was the jaded nature of his life. When you fuck the same girls for years, something new is going to throw you.

"S?" A man's voice called, distracting him from the growing want in his chest. Billy glanced over his shoulder and slowly turned. At a pump, a guy had appeared against the beaten truck. "You good?" The man asked. He stood at attention, watching Billy like he was going to strike at any moment. Billy eyed him, taking in the lean frame and baby face. _Too easy. _The man didn't budge. After a moment, the girl, 'S' from what he'd heard, looked past Billy and smiled.

"I'm fine." She called, her voice calm and cheerful. Appearing at his side, she looked up at him and Billy returned the look, waiting. Then she smiled. Suddenly, she softly took hold of his wrist, bringing it up to her mouth. Billy felt his arm stiffen at her touch, among other things. As she put her lips to the tip of his cigarette, he had to forcibly hold in a groan. This girl was such a tease he could barely stand it. Normally, he wouldn't hesitate to tell her where else to put her lips, but he stayed quiet, watching her take a drag. Just like at the bar, his arousal couldn't be suppressed; and it would only be a matter of time before she'd notice the obvious erection in his jeans. There was something different about this girl and it was had him thinking. Eventually, she let go of him and smiled, blowing smoke over her shoulder.

"Thanks again, Billy." A smile spread on her pink lips and his pants tightened further. Then she turned to walk away. _Not yet._ Without thinking, he grabbed her wrist. He was gentle but firm, holding her still as he drew closer to her. With purposeful delay, he leaned in to her face, his stomach tense with anticipation. She smelled faintly of laundry detergent and leather, clean and sweet.

"Anytime, S." He purred, using her nickname for the first time. As his voice vibrated in his chest, he wondered what the letter stood for. _Sam, Sally, Sandy?_ Billy noticed the girl's friend straighten when he had gotten so close. The look of suspicion darkened to warning in the man's eyes. Billy hid a grin as he released her, letting his fingers slip over her skin. She looked into his eyes and his stomach purred from within. So much attraction could be conveyed in the smallest of moments, and it was incredible. Normally, it took more than just bedroom eyes to get him up. But this girl had seized him.

Walking away, she broke their stare. The man wasted no time to wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her close. Billy smirked. _I know she's not yours. _A girl like that didn't belong to one man. It was in her eyes, her teasing grin. As she climbed into the beat-up truck, Billy started back to his Mustang. He listened to the truck start and pull away, yet he didn't look back. He was Billy Darley; he always got the last word.

When he reached his car, he stared at the bulky bottle in his hand. The craving of his stomach had vanished and had been replaced with an entirely different need. That night at the bar, he could have the need fixed, easily. His phone vibrated in his pants, startling him away from his thoughts. Flipping it open, he tossed the Gatorade in his passenger's seat.

"What?"

"Get back here, fast." Bodie was whispering into the phone and it made Billy frown.

"Since when do I take your orders?"

"Since your old man came in here tellin' me to get ya here." Bodie retorted quietly. Just as he said it, Bones roared from the background. _Ah shit._ Once a day was enough, but two? Billy started his car with a harsh twist of the ignition.

"Yeah, I'm comin'."

* * *

**Love to my faithfuls and my new readers! You don't have to leave a comment for me to appreciate you. ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**UPDATED! Woot woot, almost there! If you're reading this for the first time, I'm so glad you didn't read this before! LOL. This chapter was a big old mess. Love you all and enjoy! =)**

* * *

"You owe me money Billy boy." Bones grumbled, looking over his thick glasses. Billy was standing with his hands in his pockets, leaning against the front of his car. Locking his jaw, he fought the angry words that bubbled in his chest.

His father had shown up at the hospital, demanding to see Billy. As usual, he'd waited in his car outside, parked until Billy had returned. When his son had pulled up, Bones hadn't even bothered to get out of the car, instead lowering a window to peer out. Billy had been forced to walk around to the other side of his car and stand, listening to his father grunt from the interior.

"You were short." Bones continued. Billy inhaled on his cigarette, keeping his face blank and solid.

"It's been slow." He answered, exhaling into the air. In the dark night, the smoke looked almost white. It circled his head and veiled him like curtain. Bones glared at him from his seat.

"What makes you think I care?" Billy shifted, his anger rising. This wasn't the first time that money had been tight in their operation. And it always ended up the same way: Billy would hustle harder or run guns to make the difference. But Bones still harassed him, regardless of his son's previous dedication.

"I'll make it up when business gets better." Billy grumbled. His mind suddenly shifted to thoughts of pounding his father's face into the pavement, feeling the fat man's body go limp. He had to suppress a smile.

"I aint a charity worka. You make me money, you give it to me. Or I'll kill ya." Bones started his car and Billy seethed. This wasn't about money at all. He watched his father leave and when the car was out of sight, Billy snarled, thrusting his shoulders back as he walked into the hospital.

"Fuckin' bastard." He growled. His father was playing with his men and, more importantly, him. When he'd shown up that morning, Bones had displayed his lack of respect for his son's turf. And returning that night only to threaten him was a power play. He wanted the whole gang to know who was really in charge. Bones Darley was sticking his grubby fingers into Billy's business, and it infuriated him. His skin was on fire. His father had undermined his command and flouted it to both his enemy and his men. _Just you wait, Pop. Just you wait._

* * *

When Scout stomped down the front steps of the Burnes house, she was shaking. Her throat ached from holding back screams and her cheeks burned from fury. All the while, her brother's words still rang in her ears, echoing like a nightmare.

_"You're immature, irresponsible. You'll never lead anyone."_ She shook her head as she remembered, fighting back tears. But she was too mad to cry; she would not run from the house in tears. Approaching the street, she saw Chris was out front, leaning against his car. He'd been told to stay outside, probably so he couldn't back her up. It was his nature, even when he wasn't happy with her.

"Fuckin' get me out of here." Scout grumbled, ripping open the passenger door of the truck. Watching, Chris flinched as she slammed the door and slowly made his way to the driver's side. Each movement he made was quiet, smooth, and calm; but she was exactly the opposite, breathing heavily when he climbed in.

"You good?" He asked, studying her from the driver's seat. Scout glared at him.

"Just fuckin' go." She hissed. Shrugging, he started the car and pulled away from the curb. They drove in silence for a long while, Scout leaning her head against the window. The conversation was replaying over and over in her mind; each word, each horrible, gut-wrenching word from her brother screamed at her, tormenting as they repeated. Chris sighed.

"It'll be your turn one day." She ripped her head around to look at him. He met her eyes for a second, giving her a small smile.

"You've just got a long list of brothers ahead of you." He added, turning his gaze back to the road. Scout studied him.

Chris was a good guy. He'd been with B street for years, starting when he was still a teenager. Chris wasn't like the rest of the men; he was there to survive. Abandoned by his parents, he'd started running errands for Mark just to keep himself fed. The gang life wasn't his dream. He'd been popped on possession with intent once or twice, but he wasn't a stupid thug, knocking heads when he was angry. Chris could have been a decent man, going home to a wife and kids, if only his mother hadn't been a drug addict and his father had stayed.

"Yeah?" His voice jolted her out of her thoughts. Scout rolled her eyes, her anger returning.

"Yeah, like the queen of fuckin' England. Waiting for her family to die before she gets her throne." Chris snorted.

"Drama queen more like." Scout slapped his arm and he looked at her, grinning. Her anger slowly subsided and was replaced with a small smile.

"Lets go out." She purred. Chris glanced at her, eyes widening.

"You serious? After what Vin—" Scout shifted in her seat, her hand drifting onto his knee.

"Fuck Vin." She cooed, moving her hand down his leg. Chris sighed and took a hand off the wheel. Gripping her by the wrist, he put her hand back in her lap.

"You're already in a shit load of trouble." His voice was serious and Scout was tired of serious Chris.

"Fine, then I'll go out alone." He shook his head.

"Are you crazy? Your brother just got done chewing you out for that."

"I'm not going to sit around because my big brothers want me to behave like a girl." Chris laughed.

"Since when have you ever acted like a girl?" He pulled up next to her car on Dedd. She jumped out and removed her keys, leaving without a word. Ren waved from his black truck and Scout nodded, ignoring Chris.

"Come on, S. Don't." She opened her door and Chris jumped out, jogging around to her before she could get in. "Don't be stupid." She glared at him.

"Then come with me." Chris held her gaze, the internal debate swirling in his eyes. Then he frowned, throwing up his arms.

"I'm only doing this because I'm fuckin' stupid." He grumbled, starting back around to his car. Scout let a grin creep onto her face. "I'm a fuckin' stupid shit." He added, slamming his door. Scout ducked into her car and drove home, grinning back at Chris's truck the whole way.

When he parked in her lot, she kept the car running. Chris took this as a sign to get in and he did so with a scowl on his face, flopping into the seat. Scout laughed.

"Come on!" She moaned. He looked at her, his face still unhappy.

"This is a bad idea. You're gonna get me fired. Or killed."

"Then why are you comin'?" She asked. Chris didn't move, looking out the window instead. Suddenly her heartbeat was pounding in her chest, tingling on her cheeks. She'd always liked Chris but never thought he felt anything more for her; but he was doing this out of some kind of concern for her, and it warmed her to the core. Scout leaned over in her seat and touched his cheek, turning him to face her. His eyes were angry but his brows slacked when she leaned closer.

She put her lips to his softly. At first, Chris didn't react. But then he slowly relaxed at her gentleness. Their intimacy had never been gentle. It was always urgent and rough, lacking in personality and emotion. The way she was holding him now was different and Chris eventually moved his lips against hers. Then she pulled away.

"We'll have fun." Smiling, she put the car into gear. He didn't answer, only sighed and rolled his eyes. The lights streaked by as they sped through the city and Scout managed to get pretty far before Chris realized where they were headed. But it was too late.

"NO." He barked, trying to grab the wheel as they turned down the busy strip. The Four Roses was packed. When Scout pulled up, Chris's anger collided with panic. "NO NO NO. This is NOT happening." But, short of running them off the road, he couldn't do anything and soon they were parked. Standing from the car, Scout started inside without hesitation and Chris followed, trying to hold her back.

"Just one drink, Chris." She whispered, running a hand down his abs. When she walked in, Chris froze. He'd just walked into a Darley bar and he was B street. He squeezed her arm as they made their way through the crowd inside.

"Are you crazy?" He hissed in her ear. "If someone makes me, I'm dead." Scout gave him a dangerous grin.

"So don't get made." Chris didn't let go.

"We need to leave. Now." His fear was only driving her determination. The risk was pumping adrenaline through her veins, heightening her excitement. Scout leaned into his ear.

"Live a little." Then she shrugged out of his grasp, making her way to the bar. Chris followed reluctantly.

"Jack 'n Coke." She said to the bartender. Standing on her tiptoes, she settled on a stool and Chris sat next to her, nervously watching the people around them. It would only take one person recognizing him, pulling the back of his shirt up, and revealing his ink to make them both targets. The big, serif 'B' on his spine would sign both of their death warrants. Forcing himself to relax, Chris ordered a beer off the tap while the bartender poured Scout's drink. Men were watching her ass, the distressed jeans low enough to show the start of her tattoo. They were catching too much attention; thankfully, her ink didn't brand her an enemy.

"One drink, then we leave." Chris whispered, leaning into her as the bartender set his beer in front of him. Scout grinned.

"Three."

"One."

"Four." Chris ran a frustrated hand through his hair, his anger building. Scout realized her teasing wouldn't get her anywhere. She'd thought he'd have give in to her by now, but his body language said otherwise. Unlike her, his life was in real danger here.

"Fine." She groaned, downing her shot and taking a sip of her coke. When she put the glass down on the counter, the bartender raised an eyebrow, waiting for his payment. Scout was reaching into her jacket for her wallet when a bill appeared at her ear.

"She's on me."

* * *

Billy had seen her come in and he couldn't help but grin. Only a few hours after he'd left her at the gas station, and here she was, walking back into his bar. He thought she might show up here tonight, after all the teasing they'd exchanged. But when her buddy had appeared at her side, Billy frowned. The guy had a grip on her arm, obviously not thrilled to be there. Billy wondered why.

Now he was standing next to her at the bar, a bill in hand.

"She's on me." Sammy nodded and took the bill, a crooked smile lifting the corner of his mouth. Everyone knew Billy's game; paying for drinks ultimately led to getting what he wanted. And Billy wanted this girl, all night long. She looked up at him and their eyes met.

"Hey, Billy. Long time no see." He leaned on the counter and eyed her friend. The man had stiffened, his beer lingering in front of his mouth. Billy smirked; he recognized the fear. At the mention of his name, this guy knew who he was. It was written all over his face.

"You miss me, S?" He purred. She grinned devilishly and Billy motioned to the bartender.

"Two." He barked and the shots appeared quickly. He scooted one toward her and she happily downed it, her eyes never leaving him. Everything between them felt like a dare, a challenge. Who would give in first, who would admit defeat? Billy tossed his shot back, extending his long, thick neck.

* * *

When he swallowed his shot, Scout wanted to latch onto his throat and run her tongue over the black, swirling tattoos. Billy made her crazy. His voice alone made her animalistic, hot with need. He set the glass down with a smack and leaned into her.

"Who's your friend?" He growled. Scout felt the familiar stirring between her legs. _Why oh why did I not notice you last night? _His face was so close she could see the blond hairs on his cheeks.

"My very good friend." She teased. Chris leaned toward her and whispered in her ear.

"We've got to go." Billy cocked his head and Scout saw the darkness creep into his eyes. Every hair on her body prickled and her lips parted. Fuck chemistry, they had electricity. The danger on this man was tangible and she wanted to drink it, consume it.

"You in a hurry, asshole?" Billy growled at Chris. It was too good. Every snarled word made her want him, so much so that she forgot Chris. She forgot to worry for him, forgot that his safety hung in a precarious state. Scout was paralyzed, sitting still between them. Chris tensed in his chair, leaning past her to address the question directly. Suddenly, Scout snapped out of her trance.

"He just had a long day is all." She cooed, keeping her eyes on Billy. _Don't ruin this._ Billy gaze dropped from Chris back to her and he blinked, as if he'd heard her silent plead. She wanted him to seduce her with those deep purrs, run his hands all over her skin. Maybe that's why she had wanted to come back here. After running into him, all she wanted to was to have a taste. He was everything she couldn't have; he was a bad man. Scout hid a shudder.

"You been workin' him hard?" Billy asked, a small smirk on his face. Scout laughed.

"Only when he's good."

* * *

Billy flexed his jaw. She was the first girl he'd ever seen who didn't immediately lose interest in her date for him. Many a time, he had taken what he wanted while the boyfriend waited at the bar. He thought about the pool table in the back, then flicked his gaze over at her friend.

"Good isn't what you want." He purred. She swallowed and he recognized arousal. He'd been with enough women to know it and she'd let it slip. A tiny tell from an excellent poker player. He grinned and she laughed softly.

"Yeah?" Billy leaned into her further, eyeing her date as he whispered in her ear. Dropping his voice, he hummed a little before he spoke.

"Get yourself a bad boy, S. Let him show you a real ride." At this proximity, her breath tickled his neck and he fought the urge to nibble the ear that drifted near his mouth. They hovered so close, as if battling with themselves to find the strength to back away. Her date had clamped down on his jaw, forgetting his beer. He didn't look at Billy; he stared straight ahead, strangling the neck of the bottle in his hand.

"I'll try it when I find one." She grinned. Billy was hardening by the second. He wanted to take her in the back and show her. It played in his head like a dream. With a rough grab, he'd throw her over his shoulder and carry her away. Then he would pin her down, rip her jeans off and bite every inch of skin from her ankles to her thighs. He wanted to make her moan so loud her buddy would hear from the bar. He wanted to fuck her so hard she would claw at his back, cry out his name. Billy replayed her romp on the pool table in his head, torturing himself with the images.

He nodded to the bartender. "Another."

* * *

Scout downed her third shot, careful to not spill. The last thing she wanted to do was look stupid in front of Billy. He wanted her. She could feel it. Her tingling pants told her she felt the same. Hell, she'd probably have jumped him by now if she were alone. As she cursed the 'coulda woulda shoulda', Chris leaned toward her again.

"S, let's go." Billy's nostrils flared.

"THE FUCK…" The bar quieted slightly, heads turning to see. "…is your problem?" Billy finished with a snarl. Scout shivered. If Chris hadn't been sitting there, she'd be on that table in the back this very moment, having her way with this magnificent man. And his yelling hadn't helped matters. She wanted to feel his power, spreading her legs, pulling her hair, filling her…

"She needs to be somewhere." Chris answered this time, his anger making him bold. Regardless of his nervousness, he didn't take shit. No one on the B street crew did, and being yelled at was pushing his limits. Even Scout knew that. Billy hissed out a breath.

"He your secretary or somethin'?" He bellowed, looking back to her.

"I work with him." Billy cracked his neck. Chris stood up and Scout knew her fun was over. As much as she wanted to fuck Billy's brains out, she knew Chris was right and he was about to make an ass of himself. This is the last place Chris needed to start a fight. One more minute, they'd have one.

"I should go." She finally purred, putting a hand on Billy's chest. He was so solid, the grooves of his pecks smooth under her palm. _Just one little peek? _Scout pushed the thought out of her head, sliding off her stool. As she did, Billy's eyes darkened but his brows didn't furrow. The bar had returned to normal, people quickly losing interest.

"You sure bout that?" He murmured, leaning down to her face. His lips were rosy and looked soft. She wanted to know how they would feel against hers. _A rough man with soft lips._

"Yeah." She cooed, half lying. Chris paid for his beer and Billy glared at him.

"Let me know if he isn't good enough." He growled, his eyes trained on the offending male. Chris put a palm in the small of her back and she stepped away. Even though his touch was gentle, she knew it wasn't a suggestion any longer. One way or the other, Chris was going to take her home. Scout knew he'd be furious but at that moment she didn't care. She flashed Billy a daring smile and walked slowly to the exit, the Jack Daniels hitting her empty stomach. They didn't say goodbyes. They only exchanged smiles, smiles full of innuendo and promises.

* * *

Chris made sure they were out of sight before he fought her for the keys and opened the passenger door. With the whiskey seeping in, Scout didn't put up much of a fight, plopping into the interior without a word. But she whined when he slammed the door and roughly opened the other side. Everything he did was abrupt: the way he put the keys in the ignition, the way he roared the engine to feeble life. He tore from the parking lot and the Sable bounced sadly on the uneven pavement. Once they were safely heading back towards home, Chris inhaled from his nose.

"How do you know him?" He hissed, his voice bitter and angry. Scout shrugged, pretending that Billy meant nothing.

"Just some guy I've seen around. Ran into him a couple times." Chris hissed through his teeth.

"Some guy? Billy fuckin' Darley is just 'some guy' to you?" Scout choked. _Holy fuck._ She whirled her head around to face Chris.

"Darley? How is that Billy Darley? He's so—" Chris's grip on the wheel was making his knuckles white.

"HOW THE FUCK DID YOU NOT KNOW WHO THE FUCK HE WAS?" He yelled, his chest rising and falling rapidly. Scout scowled.

"I didn't fuckin' think Billy fuckin' Darley would look like that!" She screamed. "Especially after I got a look at his fuckin' father. JESUS! I expected some fat, greasy, middle-aged asshole with bad teeth!" Chris floored the accelerator.

"You drag me into a fuckin' bar off my fuckin' turf and then you get eye fucked by the fuckin' leader of the fuckin' Darley crew. Meanwhile, I'm fuckin' sittin' there, fuckin' freaked, thinkin' I'm gonna fuckin' die if I say a word to the guy." Scout tried to interject, but he cut her off as he continued. "THEN! You fuckin' flaunted it. Like, 'look at me, I'm fuckin' Scout Burnes and I'm playin' with death!'" Scout couldn't speak. She'd never heard Chris use her real name. Ever. He shook his head, his voice cracking with anxiety. "I fuckin' had to watch that shit. Sit there and shut my fuckin' mouth, thinkin' 'Jesus Christ if he finds out who we are, he'll kill me and do god knows what to her. Then Vincent is gonna burn my fuckin' corpse.'" Scout slouched in her seat.

"Don't worry, your ass is safe." She muttered. Chris floored her car, turning towards her apartment.

"YOU THINK THAT'S WHY I'M UPSET?" He roared. Scout had never seen him this way. They'd only spent days on the corners or grabbing a bite at night. This was a side of him she'd never seen.

He pulled into her lot and turned off the car roughly, slamming the door behind him as he got out. Scout followed him as he stomped towards his car.

"Chris, wait." He whirled.

"I fuckin' care about you!" His tone was angry but his eyes were sad. She was startled, watching him breakdown like this in front of her. "I think you're incredible." He continued, his shoulders drooped. Scout's stomach did flip-flops. "But I can't watch another woman destroy herself in front of me." He murmured, letting his head fall back, staring at the sky. Scout flinched. His mother. Chris took deep breaths, eyes still staring at the black above. Scout walked slowly towards him, touching his stomach gently with an open palm. He closed his eyes, still breathing heavy. Taking another step, she wrapped an arm around his waist, hugging him close.

She'd never heard that before. Besides her brothers, men had always treated her like she had treated them: badly. They'd use each other for what they wanted, then go their separate ways. Chris had been no different to her. She felt a pang of guilt when she realized that. _Why didn't he tell me before?_

"Say it again." She whispered, pressing her face into his chest. His scent was familiar, comforting. He let his arms dangle at his sides, his anger and emotion still leaving him breathless. But his eyes remained closed.

"What?" He murmured, his head still leaning back. Scout nuzzled him softly.

"Say it again." Chris looked down at her. His eyes were hurting and wet; the brown irises searched her face for relief, yet he didn't hold her or speak. Scout gripped him closer. "Please." This felt like a dream, a fantasy she'd long suppressed. Love was such a distant concept to her, something she'd given up on since high school. She wanted it to be true. Chris ran a thumb over her jaw.

"I care about you." He whispered, his voice shaking. Scout reached up and grabbed his head, pulling him in for a desperate kiss. She trembled as he responded, pressing her to him. He held her face with both his hands, running fingers through her hair. Scout closed her eyes and threw her arms around his neck. It was better than anything she'd ever felt in her life. Not for the kiss itself, but for the elation in her heart. She wasn't sure what she felt for Chris, but she knew he cared about her. A good, beautiful man cared about her. Chris's tongue slipped into her mouth and she moaned into him. Then he pulled back, still holding her face.

"I love you." The words sent shivers down her spine and she hungrily crushed her lips to his. Her heart pounded and her stomach ached. He lifted her off the ground and she wrapped her legs around his waist. "I love you." He repeated against her lips. Scout held onto him like he was a dream, threatening to end.

"Chris." She moaned his name and he carried her towards her door, his long legs crossing the lot in quick strides.

* * *

Billy thought about following her home. She had been teasing him so fiercely he thought she was practically begging him to. He owned the town, he needed to know where she lived. When she'd left the bar, Billy motioned for Bodie.

"Tail her." He ordered, leaning into his friend's ear. Bodie nodded and left.

* * *

Bodie grumbled to himself as he fiddled with the radio. Nothing good was on and he wanted to listen to something as he trailed the car up ahead. They were driving fast, taking corners like crazy. But he stayed close, managing to go unnoticed. The car pulled into an apartment complex and Bodie parked on the street. Over a block away, he could still see, watching quietly from the dark.

The driver jumped out and slammed his door loudly, the sound echoing off the buildings. Instantly, Bodie's eyebrows shot up, smirking at the angry display. It was obvious that Billy had started problems. If anyone could make a guy that mad, it was Billy. The girl chased him down and the two exchanged words. It was quick and heated, then the man looked up in the sky. Bodie leaned forward to glance at the black sky, perplexed. The guy was upset and his girl hadn't moved, standing in front of him.

Then, slowly, the girl stepped into him and Bodie watched as they spoke quietly. Suddenly, she kissed him. Bodie sat back in his seat and sighed. Kisses weren't necessarily special but these two weren't just making out. The man cupped her face as each kiss grew more passionate. Bodie shook his head; Billy wasn't going to like this. He checked for a street sign and whipped out his phone.

"Jackson Rd. apartments." He texted, snapping his phone closed as the message sent. As the couple disappeared from the lot, Bodie started his car and pulled away.

* * *

**Leave me love, please? It makes me happy. =)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Talk about overhaul. This one needed a whole lot of fixing. Hope you enjoy my changes. =)**

* * *

They'd had sex before. It wasn't anything new. In fact, they'd had it down to an art. In a pinch, he knew how to move just right and she could fly to the finish line. It could last seconds or minutes. Rough, fast, greedy. This, however, wasn't just sex.

For the first time, Scout let herself feel. The man kissing her, cupping her jaw in his hands, loved her. The words still rang in her ears. It wasn't fantasy. Chris had told her he loved her and Scout was burning inside and out. The urge to cling to him and never let go was overwhelming and terrifying. It was far more than she'd ever felt for anyone. But it wasn't stopping them from busting through her front door and ripping the clothes from their bodies. They were on fire, horribly needy and full of eagerness.

His hands, normally urgent and rough, were gentle as they moved over her bare skin. Though she'd shed her shirt long ago, he didn't rush his caresses, opting to settle whispery kisses along her jaw. He moved slowly down her throat while his fingertips teased her exposed shoulders and arms. It was sending shivers down her spine, stirring every nerve in her body. Scout weaved her hands in his hair, her breath catching as he grazed the sensitive skin of her neck, wandering over her collarbone and drifting lower. With heavy eyelids, she let her head fall back, focusing on his touch and exhales on her stomach, the ache he was creating deep inside her body. He settled on his knees and ran his fingers over her waistband, playing with the underwear barring the tingling flesh between her legs. Impatience made a guest appearance and she let out a whine as he dragged her panties down her thighs. He smiled against her lower belly, his lips smoothly grinning as he kissed with hot breaths. The ache became a swelling need and Scout pushed on his head, biting her bottom lip with anticipation.

He surprised her, slipping a warm finger inside her. Gasping, her knees faltered for a moment, threatening to drop her to the floor. But Chris held her hip, lightly tonguing the skin of her right thigh. His long finger moved slowly, gently against the tight walls of her body. She let out another small whine, unable to stand the torture of his pace. Opening her hips, she begged for more, grabbing a fistful of his hair. Every part of her body was trembling and her mind was writhing in a fit of pleasure. It was far from anything she'd ever experienced. She'd lost her virginity with a quick, harsh screw and hadn't diverted from it since. But this was so tender it felt foreign, embarrassing. Yet her face was flushed from arousal. Chris would look up at her from below, his eyes finding hers, and she'd shudder with lust. He was kneeling to her, pleasuring her like she was a goddess. And he was doing a fabulous job.

One finger became two and Scout opened her mouth, releasing a moan. Even his fingers were big, somehow stretching her like he'd filled her with his girth. Her hips moved on their own, a rhythm driving her in a series of tiny bucks. She was flooding with pleasure and her legs quivered as release pooled in her hips. His strokes coaxed her closer and she pushed on his head, panting on shaky legs.

"Chris." He latched his lips onto her clit and sucked. In a wave of euphoria, cried out with ecstasy and fought to stand. The orgasm tore through her and left her breathless, and his fingers kept it going, egging her on until she teetered on her weak legs. He let out a small laugh and gripped her hips, standing up in front of her.

"Not used to this are you?" He purred. She shook her head and kissed him, putting her arms around his neck. The shockwaves were still wracking her when he guided them to the couch. Leaning forward, he landed her onto her back, stretched out over the cushions. His chest was bare, but his jeans remained, rough against her naked legs. When he'd sat back, working his belt, she shot up and tugged on his jeans, the thirst for him only worsening from climax. Suddenly his hands were covering hers, pulling them away. He laughed quietly.

"Slowly." Scout bit a lip in frustration and he lurched forward, capturing her mouth in his. Slipping his tongue between her lips, he leaned over her, forcing her onto her back yet again as his hands made quick work of his belt and jeans. Her hands traced every contour of his chest, drifting lower to his hips. The tingling between her legs was burning, demanding him, craving him. He didn't yield, keeping his crotch above hers and away from where she wanted it. With a breathy whine, she smacked his arm.

"Stop teasing." Her cheeks were burning, reddening her face like she was running. Finally, with a curl of his spine, Chris spread her thighs with his narrow hips. Instantly she was grinding, searching the opening of his boxers with her hand. He hissed when she found him.

When they'd screwed around in his truck, Scout had managed to never actually hold Chris' dick in her hand. They would move so fast, it wouldn't happen. Now, as she gripped him in her palm, his size was incredible. She was wetting just thinking about his engorged cock inside her. Never before had it ever seemed so horribly delicious, taking the thick erection into her body. As she pumped and massaged it, Chris rocked into her hold. He groaned at each pass, his breath increasing in pace though he fought the urge to speed his hips. Watching him brought on a different kind of arousal for Scout. His eyes were closed and his mouth hung open as he moaned. Twisting her fist as she pumped, he growled, hunching over her to crush her lips in a hungry kiss. With a laugh, she whispered into his ear.

"You don't look like you're used to this either." He panted a laugh into her neck, pulling back to look into her face.

"It's been a while." Giggling deeply, she tugged at his boxers and Chris removed them, tossing them to the floor. Then it was just them, skin to skin. And Scout was back to urgency, pulling him on top of her. But as their mouths met, she felt another strange feeling in her chest. She felt connected to Chris more than ever. They were pressed together in an embrace, arms intertwined. His shaft rubbed against her thigh and Scout was lost with need. With one hand, she realigned him and Chris thrust inside.

Moaning at every thrust, they rocked on the couch. The pace was slow and Scout felt like she was swimming, unable to find her balance through all the pleasure. He moved at a perfect angle and she lifted her legs, inviting him deeper, further. It was blind ecstasy now, thoughts and words gone. But there was tenderness, intimacy. Their lips met continuously, drawing breath and moans. As they gradually sped, Chris dropped his head, kissing and grunting into her neck as she clutched his back, panting into his messy hair.

"Scout." He murmured, his voice vibrating through her. Her name on his lips sent her over the edge, surprising her and evoking a loud cry. The tight contractions erupted with bliss around Chris' girth and he growled as he thrust into them. She was whining and whimpering beneath him, driving him into further mindless lust.

With both hands, he grabbed her hips and lifted them from the couch. Before her orgasm had even ended, he thrust hard and somehow filled her further.

"Oh god." She cried, gripping him with her ankles. Christ drifted a hand under her thigh, hoisting her leg until her heel settled in the middle of his back. He stretched deeper and she tossed her head, body shuddering.

They didn't hear the keys in the front door, nor did they hear the knob turn. It was only when the light from outside flooded the dark living room did they notice anything. Chris and Scout froze, turning their heads. Donnie stood in the doorway, his jaw falling in surprise.

"GET OUT!" Scout half screamed-half whined. Donnie didn't move, staring at the bare-ass man on top of his sister.

"Chris?" In a moment of hesitation, Chris lifted from Scout, pulling slowly from her body. But he didn't get far, her nails digging into his shoulders.

"Donald Burnes, if you don't get out right now, I WILL FUCKIN' KILL YOU!" Her body was screaming, throbbing at the loss of motion. That's when her brother finally snapped out of it. In a blur, he stepped back out of the doorway, closing the door. Chris laughed, shaking his head.

"Well now I'm really in trouble." Scout wiggled under him, pressing on his hips with her heels.

"You will be if you stop." She panted. With an evil grin, he curled in his spine in a harsh, fast thrust. She exploded, cumming almost instantly while he picked up the pace, riding her though the shattering orgasm. Covering her lips in a kiss, he suppressed her cries until she quieted. Scout was damp with sweat, exhausted as Chris' arms started trembling over her. This time, she sat up.

With a little shifting, Chris sat back on the couch, feet on the floor while Scout straddled him. Starting slow, she rocked her hips, swirling around his cock. His hands gripped her thighs and he grunted as she rose and sunk on him. Gritting his teeth, his fingers dug into her skin until he took over, speeding the pace with her hips. He clamped down on his jaw, muting the grunts that sounded in his throat. Watching him, Scout arched her back and he slipped out a groan. His head fell back as his eyes rolled back, his chest rumbling with growls. They weren't concerned with being overheard any longer; it was too good for that.

Then suddenly he went rigid, lurching forward to drop his forehead onto her shoulder. Bucking hard, he released deep inside her. He shook and panted, spent and weak in her arms. Just when Scout had stilled, his finger rubbed her clit and she shot up, surprised. Her tired body rocketed into another orgasm and Chris laughed softly as she clamped around him.

"There's my girl."

* * *

Donnie stood outside his sister's apartment, freezing his butt off. He grumbled angrily, flinching as he heard Scout and Chris inside.

"Couldn't use a bed?" He wrapped his arms around himself, leaning against the front door. Their moans grew louder. Rolling his eyes, Donnie stepped away and wandered towards the parking lot, hoping the distance would mute the sounds. This was typical. Scout gets reamed for being a pain and he comes home to find her underneath another man. Chris had been her best choice so far, however, which is why Donnie was waiting patiently instead of scaring Chris out of the apartment. Watching the street, Donnie wished he had a cigarette.

* * *

Billy drove towards Jackson St., wondering why he was chasing this girl. He didn't do that, ever. It wasn't in his nature. The girls came to him. Maybe that's why this one was different. She didn't act like the others. This mysterious new girl didn't know him and didn't seem to be dying to get in his pants. He never went home alone, for a good reason. But she didn't care. She didn't come running; she had passed him up, twice. And that made her special. He had to have her.

Driving his Mustang slowly in the dark, Billy debated whether or not to turn around. He'd wandered several blocks from his side of town, not that he was worried. It just seemed out of his way. But he progressed, regardless, and parked when he reached Jackson. Staring at the apartment complex, he looked up and down the span of doors. Then the whole thing felt stupid. _What the fuck am I doing?_

He'd driven out there in the middle of the night, expecting what? That she would just be standing there, beckoning him inside her apartment with open arms? He shook his head. At least he knew where she lived, if he ever needed to know. He could find her when he pleased. Just as he was shifting into drive, another car drove past and swerved into the parking lot. It parked and Billy watched, foot on the break, letting the car idle in the cold.

A man with black hair stood from the car. Billy had to squint to see him in the dark. But it didn't take much to recognize him. The stance, the build, the height, it was all familiar. Billy knew the man from years ago, when he was still in school. Sure, the guy had been younger, but he hadn't changed much at all. Donnie Burnes still looked exactly the same.

Donnie put his hands in his pockets and walked up to an apartment, pulling out keys to unlock a door. Billy had wondered where the Burnes brothers had ended up. Not that he cared, but it was weird to imagine them all still living under one roof. He snorted. The second he'd been able to afford it, Billy had packed up Joey and they'd left Bones' house. It was the best decision he'd ever made.

The door finally opened and Billy eased off the break. But Donnie took only one step before he stepped back and closed the door again. Again, his curiosity kept Billy there. With a frown, he threw his car in park and waited. Donnie leaned on the door and crossed his arms, dropped them, then paced before turning back to glare at the apartment. _What are you doin', Burnes?_

* * *

After what seemed like a million years, Donnie heard the door open. Whirling around, he watched as Chris appeared in the frame, fully clothed and awkwardly avoiding Donnie's direct gaze.

"Sorry Don." He murmured, burying his hands in his pockets.

"Don't apologize." Scout appeared at Chris' side, arms crossed as she stared at her brother. "It's my apartment." Donnie made a face. She was always reminding him of that fact and it drove him nuts. Before he could retort, Chris nodded and quickly pecked Scout's temple.

"Bye S." He mumbled, nodding to Donnie silently as he slipped past. Donnie watched him retreat to his truck, then turned his glare back to his sister. Instead of an apologetic look, Scout still looked angry.

"Ever heard of knockin'?" She snapped. With a scoff, Donnie rolled his eyes. But she didn't move, crossing her arms with a serious stare.

"Sorry." He muttered. "Didn't exactly plan on walkin' in on that. Coulda done without it just fine." Scout lifted her chin, her eyes narrowing in a warning. Sighing, Donnie ran a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry. Alright? I'm sorry."

Backing away, Scout finally let him inside. As he closed the door behind himself, she disappeared without a word into the back of apartment towards her room. Donnie stood awkwardly in the doorway, staring at the sofa.

"Now where the fuck am I supposed to sit?"

* * *

Billy was about to give up when the apartment door opened again. Both he and Donnie Burnes were at full attention, watching as a figure stepped into sight. _Motherfucker._ It was the girl's date. Billy's stomach turned to stone as he continued to watch. The tall, slender man lowered his head to Donnie as they exchanged words. That's when he finally understood why the punk had been in such a hurry to leave the Four Roses.

He was B street. Had to be. It was all about the way he was standing, addressing Donnie Burnes with such a respectful stance. He was one of their boys.

Billy twisted his hands around the steering wheel, fuming silently inside the Mustang. _Fucker walked into my bar. _Shifting gears, Billy pulled away quietly, careful to not call attention to himself down the block.

The day they'd made a truce, B street had violated it. Suddenly he was grinning, taking a route towards the Darley house. Towards Bones.


	8. Chapter 8

**MIRROR IMAGE SPECIAL EDITION CONTINUES! Heh. Sorry. I'm trying to get back into the swing of finishing this up, that way I can move on to Icy Blue. That needs some real work. *facedesk* ENJOY! :)**

* * *

Billy despised riding with his father. Driving was one of the things he hated to relinquish control of, but Bones had insisted. Since he was already getting his way, Billy had given up that battle and obeyed, considering it a small defeat for a big win. He wanted this war. If he was lucky, he was going to get it.

Bodie and Baggy sat in the back seat of Bones' car, watching Billy's face through the review mirror. They had been more than happy to follow along, prepared to back up their friend as best as they could. The whole gang would have climbed into the back of the DeVille, but his best men had won that honor.

"Ya sure this kid was B street?" Bones grunted, yet again. Billy rolled his eyes, glaring out the window. He'd spelled this out for his father a dozen times, but Bones didn't want to cause trouble. Trouble brought attention to the gangs and attention brought cops. With business already on the downslide, even the notorious Bones Darley wanted to just lie low. But Billy was unwilling to overlook this situation.

An opposing gang member had walked into his bar, violating the so-called "truce" between the two sides. There wasn't a more explicit way to break a pact. If the old man backed down, everyone would see it as weakness and all the Darleys would look bad.

"Yeah. Fucker practically bowed to Donnie Burnes like he was a king." Billy murmured, staring out the window into the gray morning. Just thinking about it made him mad. He'd sat there with a punk from B Street, hit on his date, and let them both leave.

"Ya betta be right about this." Bones growled at him from the driver's seat. It was a hollow threat; he knew his son wouldn't have come to him unless he was sure. Being wrong was catastrophic in their line of work.

Billy didn't reply. He was thinking about Donnie Burnes and his brother Vincent. The smug bastards weren't going to know what hit them. A critical mistake had gone unnoticed and it would cost them dearly. Glancing up into the rearview mirror, he smirked at his friends. They were all thinking the same thing, because Bodie grinned a little and Baggy twitched a small wink. It was like Christmas Eve for the boys. In mere minutes, they'd be given a green light on war. They would finally have the approval to show their full strength. No more hiding their potential; B Street would serve as a demonstration.

Bones drove slowly through the city, shaking his head. "Betta be fuckin' right."

* * *

Scout pulled up to her brother's house, cursing the hour. It was much earlier than any normal family gathering. She'd barely been able to see three feet ahead on the drive over.

There were six cars in the driveway, unceremoniously spilling out into the street. _Typical._ She rolled her eyes as she parked on the curb, slowly rising from her car. It was way too early. She was tired and didn't want to deal with Vincent after his last ranting session. Patience was in short supply already and it wouldn't take much for him to send her into a hissing craze. Scout walked slowly towards the house, rubbing her face in an attempt to awake her drowsy complexion. Passing each car, she noticed Chris's truck wasn't there. When she thought about him, her stomach tightened in anxiety. How was she supposed to act around him now?

She had dreamt about him. Her mind was a tangled mess of emotions and she didn't know how to fix it, so her subconscious was in ruins. For hours, she'd tossed and turned until she got a call from Drew, asking her to come to the house. Honestly, if it weren't for the little meeting, she would probably be in bed, wide awake and staring at the ceiling.

Scout had never been in love with anyone. She loved her brothers, but that was family. This romantic love thing was a messy business and she didn't understand it. Most girls had boyfriends in high school, drawing hearts around faces in yearbooks. They would scribble make-believe surnames all over their papers, fantasizing about their wedding days.

She hadn't done any of that. Scout had dated boys who were much older; and she had never held feelings for any of them. Most were just random, good-looking guys she'd met hanging around the gang. Falling in love was laughed at in her circle and she'd never considered it seriously before now. So dreaming about falling in love and being happy was strange. It seemed so ridiculous, she'd pushed it from her mind the moment she'd woken up. Falling in love with Chris would open her up to possible weakness. In this world, anyone you're connected to could be your Achilles heel.

Sauntering up the front steps, Scout sighed loudly as she reached the front door. She really didn't want to be there. With her head all scrambled, it would be hard to maintain her normal defensive attitude around family. She just wanted to bury her head in the sand and scream.

The door opened before she could knock and Donnie stood there, a strange look on his face. Cocking her eyebrow, she stared at him and slowly blinked. If anyone could push her buttons that morning, it would be Donnie. After a moment, she rolled her eyes.

"Morning sunshine." Scout grunted sarcastically, opening the storm door and pushing past him into the house.

"Come right in." He muttered, closing the door as she disappeared into the living room. She clomped over the hardwood before she continued her shuffling onto the carpet. The scene in the living room was normal: Drew was slouched on the couch –his head dropped back to he take an impromptu nap– and on his left sat Ren, rubbing his hands on his knees uneasily. Then again, Ren was always on edge around Vincent, so his behavior was normal. On Drew's right was another man, named Trent.

He'd been running with B Street since the beginning and was considered one of the top men. He was tall, lean and very pale, his bleached blond hair adding to the ghostly glow. At a first glance, he looked like an albino, his bright green eyes almost eerily light.

"Hey guys." Scout mumbled, casually flopping into a worn loveseat. She curled up, hogging as much space as possible. If all went well, Chris would act like nothing had happened and they would maintain their distance for a while.

"Sup S." Ren and Trent mumbled, giving her variants of a greeting nod. Drew, however, continued his light snoring, his mouth open as he dozed.

"Why are we here?" Scout asked, to no one in particular. There were a lot of people involved with B Street, but all the big shots were accounted for in the house.

"I wanted tell everyone about the truce." Vincent announced, appearing in the living room. When his voice broke the quiet lull, Drew shot upright, blinking and raking his fingers through his hair. Vincent shook his head at his brother, but said nothing, standing in front of the fireplace. He was wearing a white undershirt and jeans, his hair still wet from a shower. It was a rare look but Scout remembered when he always dressed like that, back when Mark was in charge. Back when Vincent had laughed with them, played with them, drank with them. Before he'd lost the smile in his eyes.

"Truce?" Trent growled, sitting up straighter on the sofa. Trent was in charge of ten men that made product out of an old warehouse near the docks. He'd started as the cook, working alone, but now he oversaw the whole production. He rarely touched the process anymore; he was a figurehead, reporting to Vincent directly and spending most of his time at the warehouse, off the streets.

"What truce?" He asked again, irritation flecked in his green eyes.

"B Street and the Darleys have made a truce." Vincent responded, his tone stern and equally irritated. "And everyone is gonna honor it." Trent sat back against the cushions, grinding his teeth. In reply, Vincent simply rolled his eyes, ignoring the juvenile show of displeasure. He'd gone to school with Trent and they were thick as thieves. Despite Trent's obvious problem with the truce, he would respect Vincent. "It's gonna save us from the police pokin' around, Trent. It's gonna keep us off the radar." Vincent added, his voice changing into a soothing bass. Trent had a trigger temper, similar to Mark, and Vincent had always known how to talk him down. "We wanna keep that warehouse tight." Vincent finished, running a hand through his wet hair. He knew exactly what cards to play to gain his friend's approval. Thinking over Vincent's words, Trent relaxed and nodded. The warehouse was his baby and he would go down in a hail of bullets before he'd give it up. If a truce meant protecting his baby from police invasion, he would agree.

"Darleys are assholes." Trent muttered, crossing his arms like a child. Scout wanted to laugh, but Trent didn't like her; he'd never warmed to her as a kid and she'd never cared enough to fix it. Drew, however, let out a signature laugh and even Trent couldn't help but grin. Vincent opened his arms to continue.

"So tha—" He didn't get far before Donnie called from the foyer.

"Hey guys…" His voice sounded concerned, but otherwise calm. When he stepped into the living room doorway, he had a perplexed frown on his face.

"Chris is like…fuckin' running up the stree—" A crash drowned the rest of his sentence as Chris busted through the front door. Panting, he stepped into the living room, chest heaving from what had to be a full sprint. Vincent frowned.

"The hell?" Chris flopped over, hands on his knees as he sucked in air. Once he'd swallowed a breath, he tilted his head up, looking around the room.

"I saw the DeVille." He wheezed. "It was coming down the block." He took another huge breath. "I was parking down the street…saw it coming…and ran here." Everyone in the room sat up to full attention, the couch abandoned as all the men stood. Frowning in confusion, they were staring at Chris, waiting for further explanation. Scout's stomach turned sour as her groggy mind caught up.

The DeVille, Bones Darley's DeVille.

"The fuck ya talkin' about?" Trent mumbled, looking from Chris to Vincent. Chris stood up, the adrenaline pumping through him.

"Darley. It's him." Trent's face went slack and he flew across the room, grabbing the handgun from his jeans.

"Fuck is goin' on?" He bellowed. Drew and Ren were moving as well, spreading out through the front hall. Donnie stood paralyzed in the doorway as they passed. Guns out and poised to strike, they gathered near the door, peering out the small windows to see the sidewalk.

"This doesn't make sense." Donnie murmured, watching Vincent helplessly. Still panting, Chris finally caught Scout's eye. The look on his face made her heart sink. They could be responsible for this. He crossed the room quietly, standing in front of the loveseat. His face said it all. She had to tell them. Her hands on her knees, she put her feet to the floor, letting her head hang against her chest.

"It's my fault." She whispered. Vincent snapped his head around to look at her.

"What?" Her brother growled. Chris stood next to her, his hand brushing her shoulder. His comforting touch did little to quell the horror in her stomach. More heads popped around the corner from the front door, faces set in confusion.

"I went back there—" Scout trailed off, unable to put her shame into words. Looking up at Chris, she begged for it all to be a dream. That any moment she would wake up and find herself alone, fighting with her subconscious.

But the stares didn't disappear; the hand on her back didn't vanish. Chris just stared at her, passing her a silent nod. Her brother, however, had heard enough. Vincent crossed the room in two strides, his long legs carrying him quickly.

"To the FOUR ROSES?" He barked, his voice rising abruptly. Scout shrunk back, knowing her brother could easily strike her. After all, he'd been very clear about not crossing boundaries and she'd defied him. Her punishment was guaranteed. Another flinch passed through her. Not only was she in trouble but this time she'd dragged Chris into it.

"I was mad." She felt her voice wobble. "I wanted to do what I wanted." Her voice faltered and Vincent gripped her shoulders, shaking her.

"YA HAPPY NOW?" He screamed. "THE FUCKIN' DARLEY'S ARE ROLLIN' UP OUR STREET! YA HAPPY?" Scout's eyes started to sting and she felt Chris move closer, almost wedging himself between she and her brother.

"I went with her, tried to get her to leave." Vincent's face fell, turning his gaze from his sister to Chris.

"Ya did, what?" His voice was low and rumbling, like a wave of thunder before the crash.

"I took her home." Chris responded, holding his head high. Scout sat up slowly, realizing the whole room was watching them. Donnie was staring at the back of Vincent's head, worried, while the rest of the room was fixed on Chris.

"You were there too." Vincent groaned, not a question but a statement. "Ya went to the Four Roses." Realizing the true gravity of the situation, he released his sister and stood slowly, his face turning red.

Suddenly his fist swung from his side, hitting Chris square in the jaw. It happened so fast, Scout squeaked, flinching as though he'd hit her. Chris spun slightly, crumpling to his knees on the floor, his mouth instantly drawing blood. After a moment, Scout stood up and hit her brother in the chest with a closed fist.

"IT'S NOT HIS FAULT!" She screamed, aiming another blow at his face. Vincent caught her wrists, gripping them without mercy. The rage in his eyes burned worse than his grip did, searing her through and through. Scout winced, trying to wrench from his grasp.

"Ya done." He growled, tugging her close until his face only inches from hers. Scout's eyes widened, understanding his full meaning. Her stomach turned to ice and her eyes stung with tears. As she squirmed in his grasp, Chris rose from the floor, blood trickling from the corner of his mouth.

"They're outside." Donnie shouted. As if released from a trance, Vincent dropped his hold on Scout, pushing her back into the loveseat. She fell softly, keeping her eyes away from her brother. She couldn't bear to look at him, not when she could clearly feel her heartbreaking. Chris remained standing, squaring his shoulders. He was willing to take another hit, but Vincent ignored him and crossed the room.

"Get away from the door. I'm going out alone."

* * *

Bones took forever to walk down the street. Billy cursed in his head at the fat man, following behind him slowly. It was painful to remember his father used to be stronger and faster than Billy himself. There had been a time when he idolized his father's physique, looking at his own arms in the mirror. He would trace the tiny muscles and wonder how they would get so big. It had been a mystery to a little boy. Bones had been a thing of awe.

Now he could barely walk a block without huffing and puffing. In silence, Billy vowed he'd never live to see that level of deterioration. At the end, he wanted a bullet, not a belly.

As they walked down the street, Bodie and Baggy brought up the rear, turning their heads left and right to watch the houses. There was no telling what they were in for. B Street had violated their truce, blatantly. For all they knew, the punks could be armed to the teeth, lying in wait. When they reached the Burnes house, Billy scoffed. It was nothing liked he'd ever imagined. The home was nicely kept, the white siding fresh and bright. It looked nothing like the house Billy had been raised in. Compared to the Darley home, the Burnes family lived in a cookie cutter, suburban mansion.

Faces were in the front windows, looking out at the four men standing on the sidewalk. They were peeking out of the blinds like children, hiding despite their obvious presence. Then, suddenly, all the faces disappeared and the front door opened.

Preparing for the worst, Billy gripped the gun pressed into the small of his back. But Vincent Burnes stepped outside alone. Billy snorted softly. He was wearing jeans and an undershirt, also barefoot with wet hair. They'd obviously caught him at a bad time. Billy laughed in his head. Burnes was about to have a bad morning altogether.

"Darley. This is unexpected." Vincent said, his tone calm. Billy remained silent though he wanted to fence with the punk personally. Bones lifted his arms out at his sides, shaking his head in his chiding manner.

"I had no choice. Your man violated our agreement." Billy saw that Vincent knew this, his reaction minimal. The man was aware, at least. Bones flopped his hands to his sides. "Technically, I could kill declare war on ya." Billy felt his blood heat his skin. He wanted that, badly. He would gun down the entire Burnes family for a shot at ruling Stokely.

But he knew his father.

"But I figured I'd drop in for a chat." Bones continued, a smile on his face. Billy hated it when he played nice. He only did it for customers and cops; and it drove Billy insane. Vincent didn't react at first, but eventually a pleasant look crossed his face.

"Well then, why don't you come in?" Billy tensed, putting a hand on his father's arm. Bones didn't move. Even though he never listened to Billy's ideas, or his opinions, their thoughts were the same here. No way was Bones going in alone.

"Not without these three." Bones grunted, eyeing Billy with a frown. Content with the circumstances, Billy gladly withdrew his hand. Without any hesitation, Vincent nodded, stepping aside from the door.

"Of course." He breathed. It made Billy's skin crawl, how calm Vincent was. He'd started chaos and the punk was acting like they were over for a cup of tea. Swallowing a snarl, Billy followed Bones up the steps. But as they crossed the doorway, he locked eyes with Vincent. The B Street king shouldn't forget; Billy wasn't here for a chat.

He was here for war.

* * *

Chris was standing next to Scout, arms and jaw flexed when he heard Vincent invite Darley in. All of the men were acting the same way, at full attention throughout various parts of the hallway and living room. Looking up at Chris, Scout knew he was afraid. They all were. But his face was set, a determined frown etched into his forehead.

She shivered with shame and had to look away. He didn't deserve this and she didn't deserve someone so forgiving, so accepting. When the tread of boots filled the front hall, Scout's gaze moved to the doorway. Ren and Drew came into the living room first, their bodies rigidly set in wide, assertive stances. Heavy footsteps seemed to echo for eons and Scout wanted to bolt from her seat. The still moments ground away at her nerves, setting her on edge like a subject of execution. Drew moved to stand near Chris, his arms crossed and face neutral. His sleepy demeanor had vanished, his eyes alert and watching when only minutes before he'd been snoring on the couch. Scout winced at what she was putting her brothers through.

Seconds passed before a new face appeared. Scout recognized Bones Darley immediately, remembering his thick glasses from the corner. His girth was more than she'd anticipated and he moved with a labored stride, his eyes darting around the room in a quick study. When he noticed her, his face contorted into a smirk. The urge to run and hide was tangible on her skin and Scout fought a shiver. He would get no such reaction from her. Crossing the doorway, he settled into the side of the room, his back facing a bare wall.

The worst was when Billy appeared. Scout knew it was him before he'd even fully stepped into view. His height and movement gave him away. Tipping her hand, Scout finally looked away. She couldn't watch his face.

Not when he realized who she was.

* * *

A man with platinum blond hair stood inside the door frame, his expression tight yet readable. His attitude was written all over his face and Billy's hand itched to smack it off. The man's look made him antsy, but he kept still, holding his ground against the angry guard dog. Moving through, Bones tottered his way to the first left entrance off the front hall and Billy saw more men standing inside. He didn't like their chances, but he wasn't going to back down now. Everything was going smoothly; he wanted to see where it went. So, following in his father's footsteps, Billy entered the room, carefully. He made sure to move slowly, flaunting his presence. He was the face of the Darley gang with B Street. These men didn't know Bones' ugly mug, but Billy made sure everyone knew him. One day, Stokely would be his. He would be even more feared than his old man.

Billy quickly recognized the man from the bar, the root of all problems. He was about to sneer at him when his gaze fell on the girl sitting next to him. Almost instantly, he frowned in confusion. What was she doing there? Turning away, she hiding her eyes and the shame on her face made him even more confused. He wanted to demand answers. He wanted to take her by the shoulders and shake until he knew the whole story. This girl, the infuriating prize he had wanted, was more involved than he'd thought.

Billy turned his head and locked eyes with Bodie. As always, his best friend was right there with him, aware of changing situation. He gave him a subtle flair of his eyes, saying much more with his face than he could with words. When everyone had gathered in the room, Vincent entered, squaring his shoulders with his blond pit bull close by.

"Mr. Darley, here, wants to know why one of my men was at the Four Roses." Vincent started bluntly, unafraid of revealing his anger towards the guilty man. Billy was grateful for that, skipping all the fake pleasantries that Bones would love to exchange. The girl raised her eyes to Vincent and her brow furrowed. Suddenly she was standing, turning to address Bones.

"I forced him to go." She said, her voice steady. Bones raised his eyebrows, looking over his glasses at her. Billy maintained his icy expression, though he was mildly surprised at her boldness. She wasn't only ballsy, she hid any fear well. "He was only protecting me. It's my fault." She continued. Her bravery was strange to Billy. All the women he had ever met cowered under him, afraid of saying one thing he wouldn't like. This girl had played with him and now she was looking Bones in the eye, telling him straight. Bones shifted, glancing over at Vincent.

"She your girl?" He asked. Billy ground his teeth together. That would make sense. She had a B Street bodyguard, she was allowed in the Burnes house, and she spoke to Bones Darley like an equal. But it made him mad to even consider it. He didn't want to think about Burnes fucking this girl. He had imagined doing just that too many times.

Vincent's eyes darkened and the pit bull smirked. One of the other brothers, Andrew, uncrossed his arms, his impatience showing through in a sneer.

"She's our sister."

Billy reeled. Sister? The girl looked from Vincent to Bones, her head held high. Suddenly, Billy saw the family resemblance. Andrew shared her brown hair and rounded features. Faking a relaxed expression, Vincent took a small breath.

"This is the youngest, Scout."

* * *

Her name boomed in her own ears. Right there, in front of Bones Darley, Drew and Vincent had unshielded her. She'd gone from a nobody to street royalty in what seemed like seconds. Bones's eyes widened.

"So then what, Miss Burnes, were you doin' in my bar?" Scout stood up straight.

"I was there for a drink." He chuckled, sending fear down her spine. There was nothing kind about his laugh, nothing pleasant. "Technically, I'm not a member of B street." She added, looking at Billy for the first time. His stare was ice cold, stinging her physically. Beneath his stubbled cheeks, she could see that his jaw moving. Fury radiated from him like a neon sign, forcing her eyes away. Bones looked over at Vincent.

"That true?"

"She sells occasionally, but she's not in the crew." Vincent murmured, tilting his head in a proud show. He only acted this way when he was nervous. When Mark used to get them in trouble, Vincent would turn to a statue, waiting out his punishment like a solider.

Bones looked at her again, eyeing her body like he'd done at the corner. He had no problem examining her like a piece of meat, even in front of her brothers. All three of them.

"Still doesn't explain your friend." He growled, his eyes running over her tight t-shirt. She'd left her jacket in the car and suddenly she felt too exposed. With her true identity hanging out in the open, she felt naked as it was. Bones staring at her breasts made her feel even more violated.

"Chris was tryin' to get me to leave." She responded quickly. "If anyone was breakin' the rules it was me. But I'm not a member, so your truce holds." Scout held her breath when she finished. What she'd said was true, but that didn't necessarily mean she was right. Bones pondered her words, squinting from behind his glasses.

"Billy." He said finally, waving his son closer. Scout felt the hairs on her arms prickle when he moved.

"The guy, he was tryin' to get her to leave?" Bones asked, his eyes still on her. Billy flexed his jaw, glaring at Chris. Scout wished she could look back at Chris, protect him from what she'd done. But she held Bones's gaze, waiting.

"Yeah." Billy growled, his voice the deepest there. Scout felt her heart flutter. He was easily the deadliest man in the room. And, despite being her enemy, she couldn't help the speeding of her heart. He had an effect she couldn't explain. After a long pause, Bones nodded, then looked at Vincent.

"I take it, this won't happen again." He grunted. The entire room seemed to take a breath and Vincent gave a curt nod, relief smoothing over his face.

"I'll see to it personally." Scout felt her stomach tighten. _Ya done. _The promise sounded ominous, her brother's words ringing in her ears.

And with that, Bones motioned to leave. Billy and his men followed like good dogs, flanking him as they all moved to the hallway. Vincent led, his hospitality becoming looser now that he wasn't afraid. Just before the two gang leaders parted, they squared off, face to face.

"Burnes."

"Darley."

Then they left, walking out of the room and the front door. Scout could hear her pulse in her ears as the house grew quiet. Clearly, they'd all dodged a bullet. There was no way it could have gone any better. Drew sat back down on the couch with a small sigh of relief and Ren disappeared toward the door. When the coast was clear, Vincent silently stepped back into the room.

"Chris." Scout felt him stiffen nearby and she turned to see. Chris looked drained, his cheek already turning a light yellow. Guilt plagued her like a fever, lighting her skin from beneath the surface.

"You have one day to leave town. Ya come back, I will kill you." Scout dropped her jaw.

"WHAT?" But Chris only nodded, turning to leave. He accepted his fate easily. But Scout grabbed his arm.

"You can't force him to leave! This is MY fault! Vincent please!" She was screaming at her brother, pleading. He looked in her eyes and she suddenly felt sick. Every ounce of light was gone, his hatred blaring through his dark irises.

"Scout, you have one day to leave town. Ya come back, I will kill you." Drew stood up.

"Vincent wait a min—"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Vincent screamed, his face reddening. Drew recoiled. Donnie and Trent lingered in the doorway, staring with flat faces. Watching her brother, Scout felt her eyes fill with tears.

"Vincent, please." She whispered. Vincent cracked his neck, clamping his eyes shut. They'd grown up together. She could remember his baseball games, his green bicycle. The Burnes siblings had been friends and they'd only gotten closer when their parents had passed. But Mark's death had torn them apart, broke them down worse than any thought possible. The brother that had held her hand as a child wasn't standing in front of her anymore. That Vincent had died with Mark.

"I warned you." He murmured. His face relaxed, sadness lining his forehead. Then he took a breath and scowled, burning her with his eyes.

"Now get the fuck out of my house." Chris moved first, pulling her along as she gripped his arm. Scout was speechless, gaping at Donnie and Drew. She couldn't even comprehend what was happening to her. She searched her brothers' faces for pity, for help, but they lowered their eyes. Drew had started to tear up, his cheeks growing red with emotion, yet he remained obedient. Donnie just looked sick, his face paler than fresh snow. Their sister was being cast out and they couldn't do anything to stop it.

Chris pulled her out onto the porch, guiding her along like an invalid. That's when her desperation caught up to her. She released his arm and slammed a fist against the screen door.

"You can't do this!" Her voice broke as tears flowed from her eyes. "I'm your fuckin' sister!" Drew was closing the large wooden door, trying his hardest to remain strong.

"I'm sorry, Scout." He whispered. And with that, the door clicked shut.

* * *

**TWO MORE CHAPTERS TO GOOOO. :D It's only taken…forever. ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**LAST FULL CHAPTER! My edits are almost complete. Mirror Image the Special Edition continuesss. Enjoy my lovelies. :)**

* * *

She wiped her face furiously, refusing to let her tears roll down her cheeks. Even though she was alone, she wasn't going to let the weakness show. Stubborn until the end, she would leave Stokely with dry eyes.

Scout slammed another stack of clothes in a garbage bag, letting out a small yell. Anger was her only escape now. Where sadness should be, rage had taken over. She hated her brothers and she hated Boston. It was probably the easiest way for her to leave.

Most of her smaller things were already packed, now she was emptying her closet. Vincent owned the furniture in her apartment so that left her very little to pack. In her flurry of emotion, she was going to leave the city with garbage bags of clothes and a suitcase of dinnerware. She didn't care.

But that was a lie.

"Fuck." She sat down hard on her bed, holding her head in her hands. This was her home and she was leaving without even a goodbye from her family. Her family: the people who had banished her like a leper. Snarling in disgust, she reached out to the bottle of whiskey sitting on her nightstand. Rage and liquor weren't the best combination, but it kept the tears at bay. The bottle was already half empty yet she still pounded down a large gulp. Perhaps the next swallow would fix her problems. That was her rationalization. That was her hope. The liquid burned in her throat and she grimaced. Nope.

"Fuck this place." She muttered, standing to continue throwing clothes in bags. Her balance was unsteady, but her anger muted the majority of the alcohol's effects. She could take on the world with the fury festering inside her. When she'd emptied her closet and dresser, she stood in the middle of her empty bedroom, taking another drink. It still stung its way down her throat; and her life was still shit.

"Fuck this apartment." Scout half-shouted, her anger only increasing. Grabbing two garbage bags, she headed towards the front door through the kitchen. Her stride was heavy and violent, kicking aside the suitcase in the middle of the tiled floor. Dishes clanked loudly inside, threatening to break, but she ignored the sound. Destruction felt good. Anger felt better. Scout wandered out the front door and popped her trunk, thrusting the bags inside.

"Goin' somewhere?" A voice purred. Scout whirled around to face the source.

* * *

Billy hadn't planned on seeing her again, but as he'd driven home from the office, his mind was drawn back to Scout Burnes. He hated the fact that he wanted her so much. When he should have been repulsed by her family ties, it only made him crazed. A Burnes. His sworn opponent. Yet all he could think about was her flirty words and her filthy moves. In his mind, her title only increased her intrigue. She was something he couldn't have. Not to mention, she was unlike any woman he'd ever known. Instead of weak or stupid, she was bold and quick. Given a second chance, he would have pinned her down the second he'd seen her at the Four Roses. And he would have never let her go.

As he sat in the parking lot of her apartment building, he thought about that first time.

He should have busted in that room. He should have forgotten the blonde in the hall and taken Scout for a ride. His pants tightened as he thought about her leaning over the pool table. Scout Burnes was so familiar but so new; the paradox drove him mad.

He'd been sitting in the lot for only ten minutes when her front door rammed opened and she stumbled outside. Billy's stomach warmed at the sight of her. It was obvious she was drunk, even from a distance. Her stride was solid but her direction was sloppy, her hand catching her from running into the wall more than once. As she made her way to her car, she popped her trunk. Going against all of his instincts, he exited his car, quietly approaching as she flung two garbage bags into the trunk.

* * *

"What the fuck are you doin' here?" Scout snapped, her rage finding an easy target in Billy Darley. He stood there watching her, a smirk on his lips. Even in her anger, she noticed his beauty. He was tall, wide, dark, and devilishly sinful. Putting aside the stirrings he created in her gut, she lifted a lip in a look of disgust. He didn't back down, however, his broad shoulders swinging slightly as he strode closer.

"Your brothers kick you out or something?" His voice was a thick, warm purr. But she didn't notice, considering the context. The words felt like a slap to the face and Scout gritted her teeth.

"FUCK OFF." Billy frowned, moving in closer. She probably shouldn't provoke him, especially now that she wasn't a part of the Burnes family. Her protection was gone; her status was gone. But she didn't care. Slamming her trunk, Scout stomped forward and met him head on.

"Watch your mouth." Billy warned, his voice dropping dangerously low. Relishing the reaction, Scout laughed, the booze slowly erasing her fear. There was nothing worse than what she felt right now. She was abandoned, alone.

"Or what, Darley? Ya gonna kill me? Ya gonna hurt me?" Swinging her hand around, she taunted him. He set his face in a stony glare, unmoved by her words. So she took it further. Giving him no warning, she pulled her hand back and slapped him, hard. Her palm rang from the contact with his face and she let out a small chuckle when Billy lunged at her. Grabbing her wrists, he wrapped his fingers around her wrists, pinching the bruises her brother had left that morning. Despite the pain and despite the danger, she felt nothing but amusement. Scout laughed, dropping her head back.

"Come on then. Do it." Billy stared down at her, his blue eyes sweeping over her face. But there was only emptiness staring back at him, the light extinguished from sadness. After a moment, he pushed her into the side of her car, roughly bouncing her shoulders off the metal. Flinching from pain, Scout lashed out with her leg, kicking him square in the shin. If he was going to leave her be before, he wasn't going to now. Gritting his teeth, Billy slammed her against the car again.

"Fuckin' bitch." He hissed. Dropping her head, Scout let it fall back against the car where it landed with a hollow thud.

"That's nothing new." She moaned, rolling her eyes. "My brother hates me, my crew hates me, you hate me." Scout tilted her head back up to look into his steel-blue eyes. "Who fuckin' cares? Ya can't hurt me."

* * *

He was unbelievably hard. She'd slapped him, kicked him, and taunted him; yet Billy only wanted her more. Scout had tapped into a violent streak he'd never explored. Lust had turned to animalistic greed in his mind, his thoughts turning to all the savage things he could do to her. And there she was, staring him in the face, daring him to hurt her. It was more than he could stand. Without a second thought, he grabbed her face with his left hand and crushed his mouth to hers. All control vanished as he pressed his body to hers, trapping her to the car. He was going to have what he wanted. Tasting her roughly, he groaned his appreciation into her mouth. Scout Burnes was his.

* * *

She had wanted this. The moment he'd appeared, this is what she'd wanted. The ultimate form of betrayal: sleeping with the enemy. But that wasn't why she was on fire. Billy Darley was so much more than her enemy. He was the sexiest man she'd ever met. His scent alone made her swoon and as he flicked his tongue over her lips, she opened her mouth instantly, drowning in his taste. It sent an involuntary shudder through her body. From the moment they'd met, she had wanted this. He could have had her at the bar, in front of Chris, if he'd asked her. It was an awful truth, but it was honest truth. Lifting her legs she clasped him around the waist, opening her hips to feel him. She couldn't get him fast enough. His hips met hers and he rolled them, rubbing hard between her legs. Moaning breathlessly, she slapped him again, her free hand ringing. He didn't stop to yell, he didn't even stop to question why. They were mindlessly impulsive, doing what felt good. Taking control of her hand, Billy growled loudly and slammed her wrist against the car. Pain shot up her arm, and she let out a small cry, but he didn't slow, grinding her harder as he bit at her neck. Scout felt his groans rumble through his chest and she closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling.

* * *

His face stung from the second slap, but his body only felt pleasure. Every inch of his skin was tingling with arousal, from his face to his thighs. Billy shifted his position against her, grabbing both of her wrists with one hand. Fighting back, she pushed on his hold and he grinned, rubbing his crotch into her jeans. They'd stopped kissing to stare as they fought, eyes blazing without words. It was driving him crazy, her boldness. She wasn't afraid of him, she wasn't afraid of hurting him. No woman acted this way; they all submitted and did what he wanted. But what he wanted was Scout. And she was not going to submit.

With his free hand Billy slapped her ass, stinging his own palm against the denim. It wasn't a little spank either, it was a hard smack, easily painful if directed elsewhere. But she didn't protest the impact; she did the opposite. Letting out a moan, Scout bit a lip and lay her head on the side of the car, closing her eyes. As he leaned forward to kiss her throat, she kicked him, her heel connecting with the back of his thigh. It caught him by surprise and he jolted her body, slamming her ass into the car. She let out a loud moan, clinging to his waist with her legs as he groaned, bucking between her legs.

* * *

She wanted him inside her with such an intense fury, she couldn't even ask. It was all motion and moans. But from what she could feel, and she felt every inch of him, she knew he felt the same. Her body was squirming with impatience, tortured by the outline of the hard flesh beneath his jeans. Taking her thighs in both hands, Billy angled her hips and ground against her open crotch, intensifying the friction between them. Scout shuddered and captured his mouth, hungrily nibbling his bottom lip.

"Fuck me." She whispered the word between pants, clawing at his shoulders. Purring into her neck, Billy sucked on her sensitive skin, turning it red in seconds.

* * *

Her words made his stomach flex and the pressure at the base of his spine pulsed in his back. Billy felt her shudder and knew all the fighting had come to a stop. She was softening to his talent, rushing him in greed. But he wasn't ready to give her what she wanted. He liked controlling her, keeping her on edge. Slipping one hand under her shirt, he ran his fingertips over her smooth stomach, trailing them up over her ribs with deliberate delay. Her arms went under his arms and around his back, scratching up his spine beneath his t-shirt. Every torture he bestowed upon her, he would endure as well. But he didn't mind. When his hands cupped her breasts, she sunk her nails into his back. He groaned from the sharp pain and her lack of a bra. The combination of her hard nipples and her stinging nails was intoxicating. Using his thumbs, he teased the taunt peaks, running over them until Scout bucked against him.

"Fuck me, Billy." She demanded, her voice angrier than before. He grinned and pulled his hands from under her shirt, shifting his attention to her zipper.

* * *

Billy Darley was obeying her command. That was something she'd never thought she'd see. But after her second, frustrated demand, he was undoing her jeans and slipping them off her legs. The clothes landed in a crumpled heap on the ground and she pulled herself onto him, clutching his neck as he quickly pinned her again. Holding her legs in his hands, Billy kept her in place, right where she wanted. She kissed him feverishly, almost frantic to have him. He growled, slipping his right hand down between her thighs. Then, without warning, Billy snorted a laugh, leaning in to purr in her ear.

"I thought you didn't wear underwear."

Scout panted, raising an eyebrow.

* * *

"What does that mean?" She moaned, rocking herself into his crotch. He hissed, bucking into her panties. Realizing what he'd said, Billy kicked himself mentally. She didn't know he'd seen her on the pool table. He had gotten ahead of himself, recalling the fantasy without thinking it through. When he didn't respond, Scout studied his eyes, trying to put the pieces together for herself. Then her frown vanished and she let out a throaty laugh.

"You were watching." She moaned, tossing her head back as she arched her hips against him. "You watched me on the pool table." Billy groaned as her pace quickened, covering her long neck with kisses and small bites.

"Yeah. Saw everything." He growled. Pushing her underwear to the side, Billy dipped a finger inside her. Scout moaned loudly, squeezing his shoulders. Cheeks flushed, she was shaking against him, making all sorts of sounds for him. Chuckling against her throat, he rubbed and swirled. "Saw how ya like it." He pushed further inside and she flexed her thighs, plunging him deeper.

* * *

Scout was spinning. When normally she'd be unsatisfied, she felt electricity. Billy Darley evoked fire from every surface he touched, making her writhe against him. And when she thought of him watching her, peeking at her as she rode another man, she got so wet. Her face was burning and goosebumps rose on her arms and legs. Never in her life had she felt this kind of pleasure. Not even with Chris. There was a secret ingredient, a missing factor.

It was Billy Darley.

He pulled his finger out halfway and slid in a second, stretching her with his big digits. She gripped him with her legs, driving his fingers deep.

"You like what ya saw?" She moaned, her breath coming in pants. Billy purred into her ear.

"I've been thinking about it ever since." Scout felt herself tremble, an orgasm building in her hips. He was going to get her off by finger fucking her. That was something virgin's did in high school, but it this…there was no comparison. Rocking against him, she lost herself in the mind-numbing movement of his hand. Just when she thought it couldn't get any better, his thumb found her clit, rubbing her hard.

"God fuck." She hissed, gripping his neck. Billy laughed as she trembled against him. Then his hand was gone and Scout dug her nails into his skin.

* * *

Billy couldn't stand much more. She was all over his hand and he was dangerously close to the edge. Hearing her pleasure was making him ache. Even a tough girl like Scout Burnes made breathy mewing sounds in his arms. But these noises had him busting at the seams, his fly agonizingly tight against this cock. No more playing. When he pulled his hand from her body, she protested loudly, stinging his neck with her nails. But her protesting was short lived when she saw him ripping opening his fly. Freeing himself from his boxers, he let out a low grunt of relief, gripping himself firmly in a hand. His tip was pulsing, already moist with precum as he guided sunk it inside her. Groaning, he buried his shaft to the hilt, thrusting like a brute into her soft core. As he moved, her panties rubbed against his cock, adding to the head-spinning pleasure. Billy braced himself against the car with a hand, grunting into her neck. Hanging on, Scout ground her hips, cursing with each violent penetration.

"Harder." Scout hissed, meeting each of his thrusts with her own. Grabbing her ass, he lifted her higher on the car and slammed into her, shuddering with lust.

"Oh fuck." She choked, her ankles digging into his thighs.

* * *

"Say my name." Whimpering the words into his ear, Scout felt her orgasm teetering just out of reach. Ever since they'd met, she'd never once heard him call her name.

"Scout, cum for me baby." Billy purred, kissing her jaw. She couldn't breathe. His voice vibrated through her like a shockwave and she climaxed, her body clamping around him as he pounded her. Her brain stopped and her breath froze, the pleasure overtaking every other function. Riding out the ripples of ecstasy, she was moaning and gasping against Billy's chest. He was her rock, holding her up as she slowly became weak in his arms.

* * *

Billy could barely stand as he felt her clutching his cock inside. She came with such a ferocity, she trembled and went limp between his hard body and the car. Slowing for a moment, he pulled her up, looking in her eyes as he pushed deep inside her. Her mouth opened with a whimper and he kissed it, grunting at the vice around his shaft. With each new plunge, she met him softly, allowing him deeper until he felt his own orgasm rock his body. Giving a final thrust, he went rigid and gripped Scout's ass, cumming hard inside her.

* * *

Scout felt drained as Billy set her down, her bare feet touching the cold asphalt. He didn't waste anytime; the moment she was on the ground, he was tugging up his pants and zipping them closed. Their episode as explosive lovers was over. All that was left was a cold parking lot and sweaty bodies.

She felt her anger returning, the adrenaline and ecstasy of sex fading fast. Like everything else, it only temporarily rid her mind of her troubles. She stepped into her jeans and pulled them up roughly, walking toward her door without a word. In a matter of minutes, she would still have to leave her home, her family, and her life behind.

"We're the same you know." Billy called to her, reaching into his back pocket for a cigarette. Scout turned around, cocking her head to the side.

"Same my ass." She mumbled. He pulled a second from his pack and held it out in two fingers, the other waiting in his mouth. After a moment of debate, Scout walked forward slowly as Billy flicked a lighter.

"We're from the same city, cut from the same cloth." He added. Rolling her eyes, she took the cigarette from him. He lit it for her and she took a deep drag, savoring the taste. It brought her momentary peace, enjoying a simple smoke. They stood in silence for a minute, enjoying the cool night.

"What's your point?" Scout finally asked, blowing smoke towards him. Billy smirked and moved closer, looming over her.

"Where ya gonna go?" He murmured. Scout shrugged.

"There's nothing left for me here." She muttered, looking across the parking lot. Her anger faded away at her words. Her home wasn't a welcome place anymore and this is all she'd known. She had no idea where to even begin. What state would she call home? What route would she take? When would she ever belong again? Billy didn't respond; there was nothing to add. "What are we doing, Billy?" Scout sighed, watching the dark sky. "Why do we stay here? Why do we continue this pattern of shit?" She didn't know what prompted her speech, but her heart felt heavy and her question was real. Why did people choose their lives? Why would you endure it when you had a choice? But no one ever left. If you were born in Stokely, poor and lowly, that's how you died. Billy snorted and she met his eyes, receiving a small shrug.

"This is what we do." He answered seriously. Scout took a long look at him: Billy Darley. His face was beautiful and strong but his life had left scars. He wasn't much older than she, but his eyes spoke of experiences beyond his years, aging him at his core. This man had no childhood; he didn't have cheerful memories. There were no delusions of carelessness in his past. His life had been hard from the start. Scout knew his lifestyle, knew that he slept with different women every night and would never love any of them. Billy Darley was damaged beyond repair, a normal life impossible for him now. He could never retire or leave; this is all he'd ever known. This is all he would ever do.

"I want something different." She whispered. Billy frowned in confusion. Scout put out her cigarette on the ground, bending over to squish the butt into the concrete.

Anger ebbing, Scout suddenly thought about Chris. Thought about the life she'd denied in herself, even in her dreams. But why couldn't she have that? He loved her and she knew she could love him back. With time and a new city, it was inevitable. She still had a chance. She could escape the destiny that had been given her.

Determination lifting her spirits, Scout started towards the door. But before she ducked inside, Billy called out.

"Good luck." His words startled her and she turned. His shoulders were relaxed and his gaze was calm. For a moment, Billy Darley looked vulnerable. Then he adjusted his jacket and left, walking swiftly towards his car. Scout leaned in the frame of her door, watching him go. As he started his car, she quietly replied.

"You too, baldy."

* * *

**Oh my god. We're almost there! Mirror Image 2.0 is nearly complete! Leave 'em if ya love me. OR if you think I'm utterly ridiculous. ;)**


	10. Epilogue

**EPILOGUEEE. If you're just reading this the first time, I'm so happy you didn't read the old version. LMAO. But seriously, thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed. :)**

* * *

"Mommmmmm!" The little boy cried, running into the house. His face was covered in tears and his hands were shaking as he ran into his mother's arms. "Mommy it hurts!" She pulled away to look at him, cupping his face.

"What happened?" Cooing, she searched him with her eyes. He wailed and pointed at his leg.

"I fell." Scout dipped down and kissed the knee, avoiding the bloody scrape.

"Come 'ere baby." She purred, picking him up and carrying the boy back into the kitchen. Setting him gently on the counter, she softly pinched his cheeks with her thumbs. "My big boy. What were ya doin' out there?" He sniffed as his mother crossed the room, opening a cabinet.

"Michael wanted to play a game and I was running and I tripped on the sidewalk and I fell." He rambled, whining as he gripped the countertop with white knuckles. Scout returned with a box of Band-Aids and antibacterial cream.

"What did I say about Michael Rambi?" Her voice was stern, but gentle when she questioned him. The boy lowered his head, shrugging. She dipped down to look into his face.

"Mark, answer me." The little boy glanced up at his mother with watery eyes and she put her hands on her hips.

"He plays too rough." He murmured, sniffling to gain pity points. Scout snorted and messed his brown hair.

"And he's too old for you." She reached for the cream and put a little on her finger. "He's going to high school next month." Scout added, reaching down to his knee. Mark flinched and she kissed the skin softly before rubbing the white goo on the cut. He barely moved, watching his mother place a blue Band-Aid on top. When she was done, Scout straightened and kissed his forehead.

"There, all better." Mark smiled a little, wiping the tears off his face. His mother lifted him from the counter, setting him on the floor. "Your father's gonna be home soon so play in your room. Okay?" The boy nodded and gingerly walked back towards the bedrooms. Scout shook her head, watching him totter away. It didn't seem possible that he was almost six. It felt like yesterday that she'd been cursing her overgrown belly.

"Hey sexy." A voice purred as arms wrapped around Scouts shoulders. She laughed and sunk back into the embrace, reaching up and rubbing the forearms in front of her chest.

"Hey yourself." She cooed. Chris kissed her cheek and Scout giggled, his stubble tickling her face. Releasing his arm, she saw the black on her fingertips. "Chris you're a mess!" He chuckled and dropped her shoulders, stepping away. Scout whirled and took him in.

His white t-shirt was smeared with transmission fluid, oil, and dirt. Chris raised his eyebrows and gave her a grin, flashing his best smile. Even when he hadn't shaved in a week and his hair was messy from work, he looked amazing. She wiped at her shirt, the oil smudged on the grey material.

"Uck. There goes another shirt." She moaned, narrowing her eyes. "You suck." Chris threw his head back and laughed.

"I missed you too babe." He purred, wrapping his arms around her again, intentionally messing her further. As he planted a kiss on her lips, Scout laughed. She could never be truly mad with him. Not anymore. He'd stuck by her side these seven years, saving her from herself more than once.

"Daddy!" Mark called, running out to the kitchen. Chris released Scout and scooped up the boy, hoisting him onto his hip.

"Hey chief." He laughed, pinching Mark's nose. "What's this?" Chris added, pointing to the bandage on his knee. Mark wrinkled his face.

"I fell." Chris opened his mouth in dramatic shock.

"YOU FELL?" He cried. "OH MY GOD!" Chris threw the boy over his shoulder, Mark's butt sticking up in the air. "QUICK SCOUT! CALL AN AMBULANCE!" She rolled her eyes at the goofy man, watching her son kick his legs as he giggled incessantly.

"Daddy!" Mark cried, holding on as he convulsed with laughter. Chris chuckled and lowered him to the floor. The boy's green t-shirt was smudged and dirty. With a loud scoff, Scout smacked Chris' shoulder, motioning to both of them.

"Give me your shirts, dirty boys." They complied and Chris messed Mark's hair.

"Go wash your hands." He said and the boy took off down the hall. Scout called after him.

"And change your—" Chris kissed her abruptly, pressing her between his body and the counter. She giggled and let him run his hands all over, indulging in the sudden heated exchange. When he pulled away, Scout patted his face with little slaps.

"You too." She ordered. He groaned and crossed his eyes, stepping away towards their bedroom. Scout leaned against the counter, watching his butt as he went. She might be tamer than ever, but she still loved his ass in those jeans.

Scout sighed and looked out the window, watching dark clouds roll over the trees. She exhaled and rubbed her arms. How were her brothers doing? Did they miss her?

"What'd you make?" Mark asked as he pattered back into the kitchen. Scout stroked her chin.

"I don't remember." The boy put his hands on his hips.

"You're lying." She laughed. He looked so much like his father when he did that. Scout scooped him up, cradling him in her arms. Laughing, she brought her nose to his.

"I love you." She whispered, kissing her son's cheek loudly. He wrinkled his nose and squirmed.

"Love you too, Mommy." Scout felt her heart warm at the words. Seven years ago, if she'd been told she would have a son, she would have laughed. Now, as she held her baby, Scout realized she couldn't live without him. She would do anything for the small boy in her arms. Her son with icy blue eyes.

* * *

**Ok, now do me a favor. Don't read "Icy Blue" until I'm done revising it too. LOL. Just kidding. But really…it's in sorry sorry shape.**

**By the way, check me out on Tumblr at hoppnhorn. tumblr. com I live there, basically.**


End file.
